The Story Behind The Picture
by sykilik101
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. This saying is proven even truer in this collection of romance one-shots, each one inspired by an artist's work of art. Rated for a lemon. Current shippings: Poke, Pearl
1. Poke: Looking Up To You

**Okay, so here's the next big project of mine! Each one-shot in this fic will be based on a piece of AAML artwork in my extensive collection of AAML pictures! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, nor the picture provided in the link.

This chapter's link: http://i57(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g234/sykilik101/TSBTP/AAML29(dot)jpg

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 1: Looking Up To You

* * *

**

Ash Ketchum placed a hand over his mouth, yawning quietly, before setting it under his raven-haired head, using both of them to pillow himself from the grassy ground. He smiled peacefully, closing his eyes as a gentle breeze blew across the hills near the outskirts of Pallet Town, green leaves floating carelessly in the air. The shadows of trees and clouds paraded through the grass as the sun shone down brightly. He extended his legs out, stretching them vigorously, before settling them down again, sighing gently. _"Nice day…"_ He thought to himself.

Gazing out into the mountainous horizon, his chocolate eyes shifted into a solemn look, his mouth shifting and his nose wrinkling as numerous thoughts raced speedily through his mind. He wasn't out at the hills by coincidence; he was taking time out to think. Yes, Ash Ketchum, the "mind set only on Pokémon", "gonna be a Pokémon Master someday" trainer, was spending time reflecting on his thoughts, a feat thought to be impossible by many. The person whom he currently had on his mind would especially be surprised at the fact that he wasn't out doing something Pokémon-related, and that thought brought an amused smile to his lips.

Misty Waterflower. He wasn't an expert with names, so he didn't really know if it matched her personality, especially since he didn't know if a Waterflower was a real flower or not. He'd look it up later. Even so, he liked it. Misty Waterflower. It was a pretty name, and it wasn't a stretch to say that she herself was pretty, as well. A few years ago, if he'd had that thought, Ash would've likely blushed, wondering why he had such a thought. Instead he simply smiled joyfully, his dark eyes sparkling with admiration.

In many instances, he _did_ admire Misty, despite how often they argued. He chuckled to himself, knowing he'd probably never give Misty the satisfaction of knowing that. She was always able to give him a level head when he got overconfident, and she could cheer him up when he felt down. Even though she had a harsh temper, she cared dearly for her friends and her Pokémon. She was able to get him fired up for any competition, and was never at a loss for words when it came to cheering him on in a battle. She was a great trainer as well, but that wasn't much of a surprise, seeing as how she was a gym leader, as well. He'd forgotten that fact many times. He very rarely saw her as a gym leader anymore; instead, she was his best friend, his inspiration, his confidant, and his crush.

He wasn't as clueless of an idiot as he'd been a few years ago. He knew was love was, and was no longer the young boy who saw love only as a distraction from being the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Now, he looked at love with an open mind and an accepting heart. And his heart had no other option than to accept the fact that he had feelings for his best friend. Was it a bad thing? Hardly.

He couldn't see any reason why liking Misty could be anything detrimental to his success. On the contrary, the young boy only saw it as motivation to push himself further. Trying his hardest at everything thing he did in order to impress Misty would equally help his chances of becoming great. Winning a gym battle would not only earn a badge, but a compliment from the redhead, and both, in his eyes, were worth fighting for. It was a win-win situation for Ash, and he planned to take advantage of it.

Despite having a logical outlook on it, he didn't disregard the fact that his feelings were emotionally valuable to him as well. He was aware of himself when he blushed every time Misty smiled at him warmly, or how his stomach tingled whenever they embraced. It brought a smile to his face at how much he was grateful to Misty. She was his best friend, and she also was the girl who made his heart leap to his throat whenever she did anything generous for him.

Of course, he'd spent a lot of time considering revealing how he felt to her. The thought that she didn't feel the same way as he did wasn't was caused him to choke up every time he tried to tell her. He didn't believe that if he told her, she'd respond with a negative comment. She was his best friend, as well as a girl, so saying something concerning love wouldn't get a mean response from her. It was the fear that if she didn't feel the same way, things would become awkward between them. Then, slowly, they'd grow apart, and eventually wouldn't be friends anymore. He was never one to leave a friend, regardless of whatever may happen between them, but this particular scenario wouldn't be completely in his control. She was too good of a friend, and he didn't want to risk losing her, even if it meant not being with her.

Ash, so deep in his thoughts, didn't notice a young girl sit behind his head, her legs bent so that her knees were inches from his hair. She lowered herself so she could whisper to him.

"Hey, Ash."

Jerking from his though, his head tilted up, a look of surprise lit in his eyes. A pair of cerulean eyes gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, her fiery red hair pulled up into its usual ponytail with a blue band, as the rest of her tresses framed her face. He could see her yellow tank top and red suspenders, and he had no doubt that, while they were out of his line of sight, she was wearing her blue jean shorts. She smiled softly, warmth emanating from it, causing Ash's cheeks to go pink.

"Hey, Misty." The boy whispered back, realizing how close she had positioned her face to his. Six inches was the only distance that separated their lips, and the thought only brightened his face further.

"What are you doing out here?" Her hands landed on the ground on both sides of Ash's head to support herself, keeping her head floating above his.

"Um…thinking." He replied before he could stop himself. Sure enough, as he'd imagined, her smile grew almost insulting.

"Ash, thinking? Is the world coming to an end?" She laughed.

Ash shot her an agitated look. He knew to expect a response similar to this from her, but that didn't make the actual thing any better. Seeing that Ash was actually serious, Misty's expression eased slightly, and she hovered her head above him.

Only five inches now.

"So what are you thinking about?" She asked quizzically.

"Um…nothing, really." Ash lied, his voice squeaking partially.

Unfortunately for him, Misty knew him too well to believe that Ash was telling the truth. "Come on, tell me." She insisted.

"No, you'll make fun of me." Ash laughed, using one finger to push against her forehead.

She grumbled angrily, pushing his hand away. "Will not."

"Well…" Ash lightly bit his bottom lip, chewing it tenderly as his eyes moved southward, considering whether he should tell her.

"It's okay. I won't make fun of you or anything if it's important." She motioned her body so that she would sit at his side, but Ash's hand, mostly of out reflex, shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait…I'll tell you, but…" He wouldn't have been surprised if Misty could feel the heat radiating from his face, especially with what he was about to ask of her. "Can you stay where you are?" He mumbled, referring to her holding her head above his.

Misty, to put it mildly, was speechless. Her eyes had widened, and Ash could see her mouth open a little, as though she were about to say something. Her cheeks grew a small shade of pink; he could almost swear that she was nervous. Then, she smiled. "Um…sure." Her voice was rough and quiet, as though she was trying to convince herself that what she would do was okay. It almost made Ash think there could be hope. The girl moved her hands away from the sides of Ash's head, and placed them on the ground on both sides of her legs, her hands positioned that her fingers were facing away from her body, so that she could lean in closer to him.

Four inches left before their lips touched.

"Okay, what is it?" Misty smiled. If Ash didn't know better, he would say that Misty was enjoying being so close to him. He let the idea float to the back of his mind, as his chest tightened. He wasn't ready to tell her, but he'd said that he would.

"Well…the thing is…I like someone…" Ash initially thought Misty would turn giddy at the idea, pinching his cheeks and teasing him for having a crush. However, what actually happened was that a small trace of sadness covered her eyes, and the corner of her mouth tightened, the same action she always made when she was worried. Ash grew apprehensive. Had he said something wrong? He knew he shouldn't have told her. "Are you okay, Misty?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Her voice, however, said otherwise, her head falling sorrowfully.

Only three inches remained.

She sounded worried; scared, even. Ash didn't know if it was something he said that made her feel upset, or if it was something that was on her mind as well. Regardless, he didn't take pleasure in seeing her upset, so to comfort her, he reached one of his hands up to tenderly cup her cheek. "Misty, please don't feel sad. I don't know what it was that I did, but-"

"No, Ash, it's not your fault." Misty shook her head, though he could feel her leaning into his hand somewhat.

"Well, what's wrong?" Ash's voice was filled with concern.

"Well, the thing is…I like somebody, too." Misty admitted quietly.

Ash immediately felt like his heart dropped right through his chest and into the center of the Earth, where it suffered a fiery and painful torture. His mouth went dry, and though a chill ran though his entire body, it refused to move an inch. His mind was blank, hollow and empty. The fact that she had revealed such a secret to him only proved that he couldn't be the lucky guy; if he was, she wouldn't have said anything. Then again, Misty was the girl that _he_ liked, and _he_ had told her…his body allowed him to gingerly bite the inside of his bottom lip, as it had began to shake very slightly. "You…do? Is it…Brock?" Although the spiky-haired breeder was one of his closest friends, the thought of him holding Misty, caressing her, kissing her…it made his stomach churn.

Misty's face exploded into laughter, falling to her side as she clutched her arms to her chest, releasing Ash's hold on her cheek. The young trainer had a startled and confused expression as the girl rolled from left to right. It took Misty a full minute to calm down enough to speak.

"Ash…what made you…think…Brock…" With that, her fit of giggles resumed with full force.

He could swear that her face matched her hair, and although the sight would normally bring a smile to his face, he was still in slight surprise at Misty's reaction. Placing his hand underneath his head once more, he gazed up at the sky as Misty finished her laughing session. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he let her reaction sink into his mind. _"Well, I guess she doesn't like Brock. But who else could it be? Gary? Tracey?"_

"Ash?"

He opened his eyes, and blushed profusely, as Misty had resumed her former position, with one exception: her face was definitely closer.

Two inches left.

"Um…yeah?" He replied timidly.

The girl suddenly had a bold look on her face. "If…I tell you who I like, will you tell me who you like?"

If his head was hot before, it was nothing compared to how it felt now; it was as if all the blood in his body had instantaneously rushed to his head. He could feel his heart thumping in his throat, and he became lightheaded. He felt like the air in his lungs wanted to exit his body forcefully, leaving him slightly short on oxygen. "Um…sure." Instantly, his thoughts began speeding by. _"You idiot! Why'd you say yes? You know it's not you she likes! You're just going to end up making things awkward between you two! Oh, why does she have to be…cute?"_

"Well, Ash…" Taking a closer look at her face, he noticed that she looked extremely nervous, and her face was as red as an apple. She had almost stuttered his name, and he was sure her eyes were shaking out of anxiety. Despite this, however, he noticed that, while it was slow, her face was steadily moving towards his.

Only one more inch.

His mind was going crazy. _"Is it really that hard to admit who you like? Well…I guess it's always hard to admit you feel something towards someone. But…why does Misty look so nervous? I don't think she'd be _this_ nervous about telling me…"_ Suddenly, it was if everything in his mind finally clicked, and it all began to make sense. The level of closeness she had shared with him; her extreme apprehension that came out of nowhere; her allowing him to hold her cheek; it all pointed to one thing, and he was surprised it had taken him so long to realize it. _"Wait…could it be that she…"_

"Ash…I like…" He could almost hear her gulp, and he was fighting the urge to do just the same. Ash could feel her breath on his lips, and he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his body and began dancing circles around them. The suspense was killing him, and despite how he tried, he found controlling his breathing to become increasingly difficult. There was only one word left, and he'd give almost anything for that word to be…

"You."

And there it was. Suddenly, it was as though the blood in his body was everywhere in his body except his head. His entire being felt warm, and a feeling of lightheadedness filled his head. He wanted to move, to do something, anything; the problem was, he felt like his body was asleep. It was tingly, and nothing wanted to move. He couldn't move, but he could see, and he saw that Misty had closed her eyes, her lips shaking the way they always did when she was nervous. Seeing her in such a state only brought one desire to Ash's heart: to make her feel happy. And he knew exactly how he could do that…

"Misty…" He whispered, smiling. The redhead opened her eyes, and Ash could see that, while nervous, a small ray of hope was glimmering in her eyes. "Why are you so nervous?" His voice was quiet, but held safety and warmth.

"Um…" The girl's lips moved faintly, but no words came out. He could see the surprise in her expression, and he could already tell what she was thinking: _Why isn't he saying anything?_ Instead, Ash simply tilted his head up, very slowly.

A half an inch.

"Misty, the girl I like is you." He'd like to say the risk of telling her was high, but he knew it wasn't true, seeing as how she liked him back. He normally would believe that she would tease him for such a confession, but that wasn't the case, judging from the sparkle in her eyes. And no matter what he did, he couldn't stop his lips from moving closer.

"Ash…" Was all Misty could utter out, before their lips touched.

It was a truly romantic kiss. There was passion behind it, but it was slow, gentle, and serene. They didn't need to go crazy with the kiss to tell the other how they felt; it was all conveyed in their meeting of lips. Their eyes were closed, not out of knowing that it was the appropriate action, but out of nervousness of their first kiss. Ash felt like he was flying; in fact, with the gentle breeze going by, he could swear he was. His chest felt the strong urge to rise up off the ground, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. _"Is this for real? Am I actually kissing Misty?"_ The fluttery feeling in his stomach confirmed his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see her face, and her eyes were looking into his as well. Her lips quickly left his, out of surprise, but still hovered two inches above.

Ash's chest rose and fell with great breaths. He was positive that he was blushing considerably, but that wasn't a big deal to him at the moment. His lips felt cool, yet tingled with the sensation that they were on fire. He slowly moved one hand from under his head and placed it on her cheek. The redhead let out a quiet, blissful sigh, leaning into his hand. Ash took the opportunity to admire her facial features. Her cerulean eyes that seemed to match her calm, caring personality; her fiery red hair that seemed to fit her temper perfectly; although, there was something about having it in a ponytail that made it seem to diminish her looks. So, with his other hand, he reached up and removed the band from her hair, letting all of her silky hair fall to her shoulders. The girl gasped softly, her face tensing in his hand. However, she soon relaxed once more, closing her eyes as Ash ran a hand through her tresses, and in his hand, he could feel her lips and cheeks form into a smile.

All of this was completely new to Ash. He'd had feelings for Misty for quite some time, but he'd never actually thought of what to do in the unlikely event that she reciprocated his feelings. Well, at the time, it was unlikely, since he never noticed any signs that she might like him back. Of course, kissing her was an obvious though, but other than that, he wasn't sure of what to do. He simply allowed his instincts guide him, and quickly, his instincts brought him another idea. He slowly raised his body off the ground for the first time in a while, both of his hands leaving Misty's touch. The girl opened her eyes in confusion, as Ash sat down in front of her. He smiled, appreciating all of Misty's beauty.

Wow…that was a really romantic thought, he figured, and the action caused him to laugh sheepishly, placing his hand behind his neck. Misty only smiled back, and Ash, seeing the collective image of Misty's hair down from its ponytail, her lips forming into a loving smile, a cute blush on her cheeks, and her cerulean eyes, filled with love, looking at him, found himself saying something before thinking.

"You're really pretty, Misty…" The statement caused Ash's grin to grow, as Misty's face grew a darker shade of red, her gaze dropping slightly out of embarrassment. He knew the statement surprised her, seeing as how it seemed slightly out of character for him, as many saw him as unromantic. Then again, a lot had changed in the years. True, Pokémon training was important to him, but now, love had a bigger place in his heart. He placed his hands around her waist comfortingly, and her gaze rose up once again to look into his eyes. She smiled nervously, and at that moment, two things dawned on Ash. First, it was that even though Misty was a girl, she was as nervous about the concept of love as he was.

The second was that he was looking at the most adorable girl in the world. The thought brought a blush to his face, and Misty giggled. He simply smiled, and pulled her in closer to him, wrapping his arms completely around her waist. Her body tense up in surprise, her hands pressing against his chest. She soon relaxed, leaning her head on him, smiling contently. Ash looked down at her, and her hair was in his face. He took a small sniff, and he reveled in the scent of her shampoo, a mixture of strawberries and cream. He knew she could feel his rapidly beating heart, and he grew warm. Holding Misty brought a sense of joy to him. She was so warm, and he felt like he was her guardian, her defender. Their position made him think of her as a small child, and he was the one who cared for and protected her.

The idea made him smile goofily. That was certainly a romantic thought. Well, Misty made him think that way. The girl snuggled closer into his chest, and the action made Ash's heart jump. He took a deep breath and sighed contently. The redhead lifted her head off his chest and giggled at Ash's obvious nervousness.

"Don't tell me the great Ash Ketchum is scared of a girl." She grinned teasingly.

Ash chuckled. "Well, I should be scared if that girl has a huge mallet."

The girl made a face at him, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I don't think I'll be hitting you anymore." She smiled eagerly.

"If you say so." Ash made a face as though he didn't really believe her.

"Yeah." Misty whispered sweetly. Then, her arms moved from his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He blushed at her sudden assertiveness. "Unless…you _want_ me to hit you."

"Misty, your mallet hurts worse than Pikachu's Thundersh-"

"That's not what I meant." She cut Ash off before he could finish. He didn't understand what she was talking about, until she firmly planted her lips on his. He wasn't sure where here sudden burst in confidence came from, but the feeling of her lips on his made him forget about that. He didn't want to worry about it, anyway.

"_So this is what she meant by 'hitting' me."_ He thought, savoring the kiss. The taste of her lips was something he could definitely grow used to. It was intoxicating, seducing, and he wasn't one to object to such a treat. He pulled her closer, and kissed her with increased fervor. Her hold in his neck increased as well. As they slowly parted their lips, one thought entered Ash's mind.

"_Misty Waterflower. It suits her perfectly. Though I still don't know if a Waterflower is a real flower."_

**xxxxx**

While thinking of an idea, I kinda thought about how Misty has likely spent a lot of time thinking about her feelings for Ash, possible rejection, and all that jazz. I figured, "Why not have Ash go through something like that?" And that's how this story came about.

Anyways, there's story number one! Expect another one fairly soon! That, or a new chapter of Beloved Redwood!


	2. Poke: Birthday Girl

**Story number two is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the picture displayed in the link.

This chapter's link: http://i57(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g234/sykilik101/TSBTP/AAML5(dot)jpg

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 2: Birthday Girl

* * *

**

"Come ON, Ash! You can do it!" May Maple chirped from the bushes.

"Yeah, don't wuss out, Ash! Misty wouldn't like that very much." Her little brother, Max, added with a nasty tone of logic.

"I know! Don't rush me!" Ash huffed angrily, gritting his teeth nervously. His hand shook slightly as he turned to the door of the Cerulean Gym, gripping the small object in his hand. A small box was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, with pink ribbon forming a cross shape, and a pink bow to finish it off. It was Misty's birthday, and May had seen in the past few months that Ash did a whole lot to get her something. It wasn't much of a surprise, however; despite what anyone said, the brunette could tell that Misty was Ash's best friend of all, though he probably would say something different.

The breeder next to them laughed, amused at the behavior of his younger traveling companions. "Don't tease Ash too much, guys. It's hard enough for him as it is. This is his first time telling Misty that he likes her, so he's nervous." He raised his index finger informatively, as though instructing May and Max on a lesson.

"BROCK!" Ash exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment. His expression then changed into an anxious and unconfident one. "It's just…I haven't seen Misty in a while. What if she's forgotten about me?" Ash didn't sound completely down in the dumps, but he wasn't exactly a bundle of excitement, either.

Brock laughed, before giving Ash a comforting smile. "Ash, you and Misty were really close. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten you. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

May smiled as Ash sighed, and turned his attention to the door once more. It was so cute to see him act this way when it came to Misty. Most of the times that she was brought up during their travels, he would speak of her with a smile on his face, and, in some cases, as blush as well. It was fairly obvious that the trainer had feelings for Misty, regardless of what he said. It was certainly a surprise when she'd first found out. She never thought of Ash as the type who would be romantically involved with someone anytime soon. Either way, she couldn't help but coo as Ash turned to the door and knocked on it.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers and pull her down beneath the bushes. Shocked, she followed the arm that grabbed her all the way to its owner. "Brock, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" He hushed her. "We don't want Misty to know we're here!"

"Ohh…!" May exasperated. "Well, I still want to see!" She gently stuck her head through the bushes so that she could see, but Ash couldn't see her. The trainer was currently staring at the bushes with a panicked expression.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" He kept glancing left and right, hoping for any sign of his friends, but alas, none was to be found. May almost felt bad for him, but he had to go through with it. Suddenly, he jerked his head to the door, and though it was blurry, May could make out the figure of a person inside the gym, heading towards the door. The suspense was killing May, and she held her breath, and she watched Ash lower his head slightly, grabbing the rim on his hat and tilting it down to hide his face. The door opened, and a redheaded girl, wearing navy blue jogging shorts, a matching shirt, and a pink jacket, began talking.

"Sorry, the gym's closed…today…" Her words slowly faded out, a look of sheer surprise on her face as Ash Ketchum stood before her, holding out a small gift. Slowly, his face rose up, exposing his chocolate brown eyes.

"Um…happy birthday, Misty." Ash muttered out quietly, his face beet red.

Though she was at a distance, May could see that Misty's face was just as red as Ash's, and a look of surprise and disbelief was plastered on her face. She stood motionless for a moment, before doing something both Ash and May didn't expect: she rushed into the raven-haired trainer, pulling him into a firm hug.

"Ash, it's you!" She cried, clutching onto the boy's jacket tightly.

May couldn't believe how much emotion was in Misty's hug. _"Looks like Misty really _did_ miss him…"_ She thought, but then looked startled when Ash, who was completely unprepared for such an action, felt the boxed gift jiggle from his hands, shaken when Misty had run into him. Exasperatedly, he began juggling it through the air, trying to make sure he didn't drop it. Thankfully, he finally managed to grasp it between his hands, letting out a relieved sigh. Then, he slowly returned Misty's kind gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did you miss me _that_ much, Misty?" Ash chuckled.

May saw Misty nod her head in Ash's shoulder, and while it was VERY faint, she heard the redhead murmur a quiet "Mm-hm". She wanted to giggle; the picture was so cute. She had to remain quiet, however, lest she give away her position.

Misty, realizing what she had said, backed away, her face a mixture of embarrassment and joy. "Uh, I mean…yeah, it's been a while, Ketchum." Her blush grew brighter at the knowing and sneaky grin on Ash's face. "Um…do you want to come inside?"

"Sure." Ash replied. Then, he remembered his gift. "Wait, here. I got this…for you." He nervously held out his present.

Misty gently took it from his hand. May could see the warmth in her smile as she held it to her chest. "Thank you, Ash." The redhead said. She then turned around and walked into the gym, with Ash trailing behind her.

As the gym door closed behind Ash and Misty, Brock let out an amused sigh, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess that's that. We should let them be alone for a while. Let's hang out at the Pokémon Center until they're finished." The breeder suddenly had a dreamy look on his face. "Wait for me, Nurse Joy! My love for you won't be held prisoner behind the bars of distance much longer!"

Max, annoyed, pulled on Brock's ear, painfully dragging him along. "I think she'd like it better if we locked _you_ up and threw away the key!"

May was about to follow, when she suddenly stopped. A contemplative look was present on her face, her mouth shifted to the side in a thoughtful manner. She took a backwards glance at the Gym doors.

"_No, I really shouldn't. That's their private time, and I should respect that. Still…"_ She debated with the idea of spying on them. She knew they'd want to be alone, but she also wanted to watch them interact together when they were alone. She stood still for a full minute, deciding what to do, before she spun around on her heels and headed towards the door. "As long as they don't know I'm here, it'll be fine." She told herself, attempting to justify her actions, more for herself than anyone else.

As she stepped through the doors, she glanced to her sides, hoping for a clue as to where they had gone. Then, faintly, she heard voices coming from a corridor to her left. She quickly dashed down the hallway, and turned a corner, then ducked behind it. _"Oh, please don't let them have seen me!"_ Her heart began beating quickly, having seen Ash and Misty standing there next to a large door. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping with every fiber of her being that neither Ash or Misty would walk to see if there was anyone there. Thankfully, they never came, and instead she heard them enter the large door. Leaning a blue eye around the corner, she didn't see them, so with caution, she tippy-toed over to the door, peering inside.

Ash and Misty were in the pool area. May was impressed. She'd heard from Ash that Cerulean Gym's pool was large, but it was much bigger than she had predicted. As they got further from the door, May, stealthily, entered the door as well, and ran to the underside of the bleachers. Judging by the lack of suspiciousness coming from the pair, she deduced that neither one of them had spotted her. Working her way through the bleachers, she watched them as they walked to the diving board. Then, Misty said something to Ash, and the boy smiled and nodded his head. Frustrated, she made her way as close to the board as she could without being within the pair's line of sight. Thankfully, since the gym was void of many other people, the echo was fairly large, and she would be able to hear what they were talking about.

She watched as the two slipped out of their socks and shoes, and sat at the edge of the pool, letting their legs sit in the water. Ash, thankfully, had pulled up his jeans, so they wouldn't get wet. They both sat there for a minute, and May couldn't tell if the silence between them was awkward or comfortable. Eventually, she could hear Misty speak up.

"You actually remembered my birthday." May frowned, as Misty sounded genuinely surprised, almost as if she didn't expect Ash to remember. _"Oh, he remembered, all right. He's remembered for the past few months."_ The brunette thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I remembered, Misty! How could I forget?" The raven-haired boy smiled happily. May could see pure happiness in his expression. In fact, she didn't think she'd seem him that happy, ever, on their travels.

Misty couldn't respond, but simply blushed. "But you were in the Hoenn region, right? Why'd you come back?"

Now, May, being only 10, didn't totally understand the concept of love. Even being a romantic herself, some mysteries of love eluded her constantly. The idea of doing something romantic for somebody was sweet to her, but she couldn't completely comprehend why some people did the things they did for love. Especially Ash, who normally didn't seem interested in love at all. In fact, he had requested that they take a break from the Hoenn League so they could come here to Kanto for Misty's birthday. She didn't know why, and even now, she couldn't decipher Ash's motives. However, it all became a little clearer with Ash's response.

"It's your birthday, Mist. I wanted to see you."

If May wasn't trying to stay hidden, she would have squealed her heart out. Even so, that didn't make the urge any less formidable. _"AW, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard Ash say!"_ May cooed mentally. She could see Misty's cheeks grow ruby red, and a surprised, yet slightly joyful, expression in her eyes. Ash then moved his hand behind his head sheepishly, mumbling something May couldn't hear. Misty's response was a grateful smile, and then she surprised May by leaning in forward and giving the trainer a kiss on the cheek. The brunette could tell by the look on Ash's face that he was just as surprised as she was.

The redhead then wrapped her arms around Ash's waist, holding him close. "Ash, you're sweet."

The raven-haired boy had a flustered look on his face, but then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting it hang lankily over her neck. His other hand continued rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, chuckling. "Well, I dunno about that."

May was quite taken aback at how they were acting. She'd never suspected that Ash was the romantic type, yet here he was with Misty, acting as though they'd been a couple for years. She found herself both annoyed at Ash for never showing this side of himself before, and wanting to go "aw" after seeing him actually acting this way. She watched as Misty snuggled her head further into Ash's chest, and the boy suddenly had a confused look.

"Um, Misty, are you sure this is okay? I mean…" Misty looked up to see Ash looking at her with a mixed expression.

May gulped, grabbing onto the bars that held the bleachers up. She wasn't aware of what Ash was thinking, but she hoped he didn't say anything that would hurt Misty.

"Aren't we a little, um…close?" Ash asked meekly.

Even from her distance, May could see the hurt in Misty's eyes. She sighed sadly, thinking that Ash had made an EXTREMELY bad mistake.

Misty's head lowered slightly. "Oh, sorry…" May heard her whisper. The redhead began moving away, but suddenly, Ash, using the arm that was wrapped around her neck, held her still, placing his hand on her shoulder. Both her eyes and May's widened in surprise, then moved to Ash's. He had a nervous look on his face, and a blush to match. May could tell exactly what Misty was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing: _"What in the world is Ash thinking?"_

"It's okay. I…I like it. But…I'm just not used to it…" He admitted quietly, his mouth shifting anxiously.

May couldn't help but look at Ash adoringly. Maybe he was more romantic than anyone had initially thought, but that obviously didn't make him an expert on the subject. He was nervous, but then, who wouldn't be? She found herself wanting to suddenly laugh; throughout this whole scenario, she was actually looking at Ash as someone who knew what love was! ASH! But just because he didn't know anything didn't mean he didn't know about it at all, she figured. Somehow, the thought gave her a deeper respect for Ash.

She returned her attention to the pair to find that Misty had pulled Ash into a full hug, her grip firm, but not tight. Her eyes were closed hard, and while it was small, a smile was visible on her lips. It was almost as if something she'd always wanted, she finally had, and she didn't want it to go away. Ash was returning the gesture, though the emotions on his face weren't completely the same.

He then chuckled. "Y'know, you haven't opened your present yet."

The two pulled apart, and Misty glanced at the boxed object in her hand. Slowly, delicately, she moved her other hand to the ribbon, gently pulling it, as though scared tugging at it too hard would cause it to break. Sliding it off, she lifted the top off, and she gasped, her eyes widening.

May, knowing what the gift was, smiled warmly. A few nights back, she had sneaked into Ash's bag and taken a look at the present, and almost died of giddiness. There's no way she won't love this, she had thought. And the look on Misty's face only confirmed the brunette's prediction. She watched as Misty reached in and grabbed the present, slowly lifting it out of the box.

In her hand she held a tiny picture frame, hung along a silver chain necklace. In the frame, a small picture of Ash was displayed. He was sitting on a grassy hill, with his cap taken off. He was grinning goofily at the camera, as he threw up the peace sign. May could see her smile contently, and she, along with Misty, watched as Ash reached into the inside of his shirt. He then pulled out a similar necklace, and seeing Misty's face when she saw the picture that Ash had of her made May want to burst out laughing. It was of Misty standing on a stage, wearing what looked like a Goldeen-like dress. The brunette girl had no idea why Misty would be wearing such a thing, so Ash explained the story, though she felt like there was more to it than he was willing to let on.

"Ash, where'd you get that picture?" Misty suddenly exclaimed, and May couldn't tell her face was red from embarrassment or anger. She honestly hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Brock took it. He, uh…" His face went red as he rubbed his cheek with his finger. "He said he took it for me."

Misty crossed her arms gruffly, her face taking on a pouty appearance as her cheeks grew two more shades of red. Ash could only laugh at his friend's expression, before he comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shifted to meet his, and a small smile graced her lips. "Um, I hope you like it?" Ash's statement ended like a question, his voice timid.

Instead of responding, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, pulling him close to her. Ash placed his arms around her waist, and May smiled, seeing how content the two were with each other. Then, she noticed Misty wet her lips. May quietly gasped to herself. _"Wait, she's not going to…"_

Gently, the pair pulled apart, and Misty looked into Ash's eyes somewhat dreamily. "Thank you, Ash. It's a really nice present." She whispered, her arms still around his neck.

"You're welcome." Ash replied joyfully.

Misty then grew a playful smirk. "But…is a picture all I'll be able to have of you?" She asked, somewhat sneakily. May, who was leaning in closer, could see that Misty's face was redder now than it had been all day.

Ash had a confused look on his face. "Whaddya mean, Misty?" However, instead of saying anything, Misty moved her face closer to his, and May's heart stopped when their lips met.

Two thoughts instantly shot into May's mind. First, she gave Misty credit for being so bold. After all, she couldn't think of anyone else she knew would just kiss someone without knowing for sure if the other person liked them in that way. Second, she hoped, with every fiber of her being, that Ash wouldn't do anything stupid. Ash may not be a love guru, but he must know _enough_ to know not to screw up the moment!

Somehow, it as if he'd read her mind, because his hold on her waist tightened, and she could see him kiss Misty back. The redhead suddenly seemed surprised, though her kiss didn't lighten up in the least. At this point, May turned her head and covered her eyes. It was bad enough that she'd been spying on them during such a private and intimate moment, so to her, it felt like a crime to watch them share their first kiss. Besides, the amount of love she saw in it mildly blew her away.

A few moments later, she opened her eyes just in time to see Ash and Misty pull apart. Their cheeks were a warm red, and they seemed as though they were completely comfortable with each other. _"Well, of course they are, dummy! They only love each other!"_ She mentally chastised herself. She shook her head and looked back at Ash and Misty.

"Um, y'know, Brock and the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long." Ash mumbled, smiling.

"Brock's here, too?" Misty asked, surprised.

"Yeah. So are May and Max. I asked all of them to head to the Pokémon Center. I bet they're waiting for us." Ash told her.

"Well, then, let's go see them! I haven't seen Brock in ages! Is his food still as good?" She asked, lifting her legs out of the pool.

"Sure is! I think it's better, actually!" Ash exclaimed with a laugh, following Misty's example.

"Great! Let's go see him, then!" The two picked up their socks and shoes, and, holding hands, walked to the door. It was quiet, but May could hear Misty say something.

"I love you, Ash."

May could hear the emotion in her words, and she was sincerely surprised. She'd never heard somebody reveal their feelings with such passion before, even in all those romance movies she'd seen. _"Well, duh! Movies don't compare to real life!"_ She thought to herself.

"I…love you…too, Misty…" Ash responded nervously. May heard Misty respond with a giggle, and kissed his cheek, before wrapping her arms around his. The two finally exited the room, leaving May alone.

"Well, finally! I thought they'd never leave!" She exasperated to herself, moving from under the bleachers into the open. She then smiled joyfully to herself. "Aw, they look so cute together!" She squealed. She could tell that, while it was still young, their feelings for each other would definitely be with them forever. She almost felt jealous of Misty, knowing that she'd found the guy that she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She then laughed. _"I wonder what Brock and Max will say when they find out Ash and Misty are a couple…"_ She suddenly blinked. Wait, didn't Ash say that _all_ of them were waiting for the pair at the Pokémon Center? She then gasped. "Wait, I'm still here!" With that, May tore out of the pool room and headed towards the Pokémon Center, hoping that Ash and Misty wouldn't get there before she did.

**xxxxx**

With this fic, I challenged myself to write from a perspective other than Ash or Misty's. So I chose May. Hope it turned out good!


	3. Poke: Sweet Dreams

**Number 3 is up, and lookin' REALLY good! Oh, and this particular fic is INSPIRED by the picture; that doesn't necessarily mean that what happens in the fic will match the picture exactly. Just lettin' ya know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the picture displayed in the link.

This chapter's link: http://i57(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g234/sykilik101/TSBTP/AAML7(dot)jpg

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 3: Sweet Dreams

* * *

**

Slowly, he opened his eyes, awakened from his slumber. He gingerly rubbed his eyes as he sat up, trying to focus his vision so he could see around the small room he inhabited for the night. A cool breeze blew through the sliding glass doorway that lead to the outdoor balcony, the white curtains gently waving around. He shook his head rapidly, blinking several times to remove the sleep from his eyes. The draft had awakened him, it seemed, and it didn't look like it was going to help him fall back asleep.

Stifling a yawn, he gazed at the digital clock on the dresser next to the bed, hazily making out the blurry red numbers. 11:59. He grinned, knowing all he had to do was wait one more minute. Ironically, the minute felt like an hour, as the ruby glow of the clock seemed to hypnotize him. His eyes were half-closed, partly due to being still asleep somewhat, and with a lack of sleep came a lack of brain activity. This left him in a slightly spaced out demeanor. He was so entranced, in fact, that he failed to remember the body lying next to him on the bed. It would've been hard in the dark, anyway, since a pillow was in between them.

Eventually, the clock changed to 12:00. Midnight.

"_Happy Birthday to me."_ A weary smile grew across his lips, squeezing his eyes tightly to waken himself as he began to gradually recount the day's events.

- - - - -

"Haha, finally, we're here!"

Eighteen year old Ash Ketchum, one day away from being nineteen, stepped off the large boat and onto the docks of Seafoam Island. Once having been a small, uninhabited island, in the years, it had been changed into a resort, as explorers had discovered many hidden hot springs scattered throughout the island.

"Haha, don't be in such a hurry, Ash! We're here for two weeks, so take it easy for once!"

Ash turned his head around and grinned happily. "Aw, come on, Brock! I wanna enjoy myself this whole time!"

As Ash began looking around, the certified breeder shook his head amusingly. Besides a bit of maturity, Ash's personality hadn't changed at all in the past few years. He was still as hyperactive and stubborn as before, and his stomach could still put a garbage disposal to shame. The young man's jet black hair was still as messy as ever, despite spending less time with his League hat on. Guess spending all those years wearing it make it naturally untidy.

A young woman slowly made her way off the boat, holding her elbows in her hands. Her hair, which reached down to her shoulder blades, fell to her shoulders as she tilted her head sideways. "What's Ash going loopy about this time?" She asked, sounding almost surprised that the boy was starting any kind of ruckus.

Brock simply chuckled. "You know him, always excited to go off and do this own thing."

The girl frowned irritably, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Ash, we have to get to our rooms first. We can have fun later."

The comment sparked an agitated look from Ash, as he turned to face the girl. "I know, Misty. Can't I at least look around first?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably end up seeing something and rush to go see it before we get to our rooms!" The girl huffed.

"Misty, it's gonna be my birthday! Can't I relax a little?" Ash complained, resting his hands behind his head.

"It's not your birthday yet, so grab a bag and help us get to our room!" Misty scolded fiercely.

Ash was about to respond, when he was interrupted by Brock. "Come on, Ash, let's just take this stuff to our room. It won't take that long, and I'll unpack for you so you can check out the island."

The raven-haired boy crossed his arms, an irritably contemplative look on his face. It was thanks to Brock that they were even here, since he was the one who had planned the whole thing out. He was grateful for his friend's generous act, and didn't want to be rude. Defeated, he sighed. "Okay, fine." He crossed his arms huffily. Misty and Brock smiled at him, and the trio collected their belongings and headed off to their hotel.

- - - - -

Waking himself completely, his eyes finally focused to the point where he could see throughout the room. He yawned, stretching his arms out in the air. One hand fell to his side, with the other landing on the back of his head, rubbing it sleepily. His stomach grumbled, demanding to be filled. He was never one to say no to his appetite, so he sat up, hoping to grab a midnight snack. However, he found himself pinned in from all four directions. To his right and behind were walls; in front of him was a dresser in the way of the bed; and to his left…

He sighed quietly, blinking in confusion. A pillow was standing on its side, almost like a separation of the bed. He grabbed it, but instead of moving, it stayed put where it was. He tried once more, but like before, it remained in its position. He pulled it harder, but was surprised when it moved on its own.

It was then that he noticed the hand holding onto it.

- - - - -

Upon arriving at their destination, the three were instantly impressed at the building they would be saying in. The white building seemed to gleam as the sunlight was reflected in its many windows. Since it was fairly close to the ocean, the smell of salt water hung in the air in a breeze, causing the leaves of the many tropical trees to shuffle around lightly. As the trio headed towards the glass doors, a pair ran out the door, almost colliding with them.

"Oh, sorry." The first person, a boy with white hair and red eyes, said in a hurry.

"Didn't mean to." Another boy, with silver hair and golden eyes, added, trailing after the other boy. It was quick, but Brock noticed small badges on the front of their shirts, with the letters P and C intertwined together.

"Hey, you guys are with the Pokémon Center, right?" This caught the pair's attention, as they halted in their tracks and turned to the breeder, nodding their heads in affirmation. "What are you in a hurry for? Is something wrong?

"Well, a bunch of water Pokémon washed up on the shore, looking really beaten up. They probably got hurt in the storm a couple of days ago. We've been busy helping all of them out." The red-eyed boy explained.

"So if you don't mind, we're in somewhat of a hurry." The yellow-eyed boy crossed his arms tightly.

"Well, maybe I can help. I'm a certified breeder." Ash and Misty sweatdropped somewhat, detecting the prideful and boastful tone in Brock's voice.

"Really." The two of them crossed their arms, contemplative expressions on their face. Then, they smiled. "Sure, we can use all the help we can get. Although, you might be there overnight…" They added with a touch of uncertainty.

"Ah, I see…well, it's only for one night…" The breeder held his fingers to his chin, thinking about the situation. Uncertainly, he turned to his two friends, who flashed him smiles approval.

"Go ahead, Brock. I'll unpack our stuff for you." Ash gave him a thumbs up.

"Just make sure those water Pokémon are okay!" Misty added, a playfully threatening tone in her voice.

Brock smiled. "Alright, then. Thanks!" With that the three boys headed off to the Pokémon Center. The pair could hear Brock ask their names, and "Wes" and "Brendan" were the faint responses.

The two of them sighed, feeling the small inconvenience of the situation. "Well, let's take our stuff up to our room, I guess." Misty said.

"Alright." Ash picked up his bag, and Misty picked up Brock's bag and tossed it at Ash, who almost dropped it. "Hey, how come I gotta carry it?" He cried incredulously.

Misty looked at him with a calm expression. "You don't expect me to carry more than you, do you? And don't give me that 'it's your birthday' excuse. It's not your birthday yet." The raven-haired boy shot her an irritably somber look, almost as if he felt like she was purposely being extra mean to him because of the occasion. The redhead smiled warmly, winking at him. "Don't worry, though; tomorrow WILL be your birthday, and I'll make it extra special, okay?" She said with a giggle, her sweet voice causing Ash to blush lightly and nod. The two of them entered the hotel, neither of them realizing to what extent she would make his birthday special.

- - - - -

Curious and nervous at the same time, he leaned his head over the top of the pillow, where he was met with a tuff of red hair. His gaze was uncontrollably locked as he subconsciously admired her features. The moonlight seeped through the glass doorway, spilling over her already ivory skin, giving it an almost heavenly glow. Her rosy lips opened and closed as she slept away. A few years ago, her red tresses, being so short, gave her a girly look. Now, as they cascaded over her shoulders, they gave her a more womanly look. He smiled, finally taking in how much his best friend had blossomed over the years.

Realizing how much detail he was observing, he blushed slightly. There really wasn't really any point in observing her beauty, he thought, somewhat pessimistically. It wasn't as if anything would ever happen between them. Returning from his reverie, he slowly reached out and grabbed the pillow, slowly pulling it from her grasp. He held his breath, not wanting to wake her as the pillow slipped from her hands. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, placing the pillow behind him. Now, he just had to find a way around her…for a few minutes, he looked around and over her body, trying to find away to move over her without disturbing her sleep. Sadly, because of the walls behind him and to his side, and the dresser sitting at the foot of the bed, he was blocked. He sighed, lying back down. His arm that was closer to her lay against his side, while his other was behind his head, supporting him as he lay there confused. He stomach rumbled again, and he groaned. He desperately wanted to get something to fill his stomach…

Suddenly, he froze, the hairs on his body standing as his eyes widened. He felt a small, warm object land on his arm, and it took all of his strength to not shiver. The object was soft and smooth, and made his stomach tighten. Glancing down, he saw her hand had landed on him. With no pillow in the way, his body was exposed to hers, and the thought made him shudder. Her hand gripped his arm tighter, and he drew in a breath, exhaling shakily. Almost as if she knew that he was in her grasp, the redhead, lying on her side, scooted closer to him, releasing her hand's hold on him. He sighed, but blushed when her arms wrapped around his, resting her head on his shoulder.

He gulped. What was he going to do now?

- - - - -

While Ash struggled to hold all three of the bags of luggage, Misty unlocked the door to their room. Because of the occasion, Brock had somehow managed to secure them a fairly good room, though they would ask him the next day how he had managed to afford such a lavish room. A blue, expensive-looking carpet was sprawled along the floor, which was covered with a crème-colored rug. A small wooden table was pushed up against the wall, with a painting of Mt. Silver hanging above it. A door leading to a nice bathroom was to their right, and a large sliding glass door, leading to the balcony, was opposite them, covered by a ruffled white curtain. Ash immediately strutted over to the bed, which was stationed in the corner of the room, a mirror hanging just above the head of it. The bed had a red and green comforter on it, while it had one long red pillow that reached both sides of the bed, and a small, green one lying on top of it. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a large dresser, which, remaining unnoticed by the two, made the side of the bed the only easy way of getting on and off of it.

The balcony doorway was the first thing that Misty laid eyes on. She squealed, forgetting about Ash and the load he carried and strutted over to it, opening it almost immediately. She gasped happily, waltzing outside. "Ash, come out here! The view is amazing!"

The raven-haired boy deposited their belongings onto the bed, before he made his way outside to join Misty. A salty breeze passed by them, as they gazed amazingly at the ocean. "It's beautiful…" Misty whispered joyously, placing her hands on the railings.

Ash, however, wasn't paying as much attention to the ocean. His gaze was on the young woman in front of him. With the wind blowing her hair gingerly, and the sun shining down on her, she was a breathtaking sight. Ash could feel the warmth crawling up his cheeks, and he walked back into the room, fearful that Misty would see his glowing face. Pushing the bags aside, he jumped on the bed, grinning happily at how comfortable it felt. "Ah, this bed feels great!"

Hearing his voice, Misty re-entered the room, watching Ash lying eagle spread on the bed, grinning happily. She smiled to herself, then looked around. It was then that she finally noticed. "…huh." She huffed calmly, resting her hands on her hips.

Ash looked up, confused at Misty's behavior. "What's wrong, Misty?"

"There's only one bed. I thought Brock reserved a room with more."

"Huh?" Ash finally took the time to look around. True, the room was very nice, and had plenty of amenities, but there really was only one bed. "Yeah, you're right."

Misty groaned, annoyed. "Ah, now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, how about we go ask the lady downstairs? Maybe she'll know something." Ash suggested. Misty agreed, and the two of them made their way back down to the lobby. As they approached the front desk, a woman had just hung up on the phone, and smiled as she saw the pair approach.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, my friend reserved a room here, but the one we got only has one bed." Misty informed her. After asking for their room number and their reservation order, the clerk typed at her computer, and scanned through the information.

"Oh, dear. It appears we made a small mistake in the reservation." Ash and Misty sweatdropped.

"Well, do you have any spare rooms available?" Misty asked. The clerk typed on her computer a few times, before donning a mildly worried expression.

"Well, tomorrow we'll have another one-bed room for sure, and we _might_ have a two-bed room, but I can't make any promises." She told them, wearing an uneasy expression.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks a lot." Ash thanked her with a smile. Misty did the same, and the two of them headed back up to their room.

- - - - -

He shuddered, taking a small breath. He just needed to relax. All he had to do was move his arm out of the way, crawl over her, and he'd be fine. His rumbling stomach only encouraged his idea, as he slowly began wiggling his arm out of her grasp. Seconds felt like hours as his arm gently retreated from her grasp, taking small breaths out of nervousness. Her fingers gingerly pressed against his arm as he pulled it away, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. His breath and voice both were caught in his throat as, after what felt like a century, his arm finally came free from her grip. Still shaken, he laid his arm by his side, allowing himself a moment to recuperate. In her sleep, she scooted closer to him, holding her right arm to her chest. In doing so, she pinned his arm to his side.

Before he could make a move, he found himself blushing. Her other arm had extended out and landed on his chest, softly holding onto him. Her head nestled itself onto the side of his chest as well, making her very close to him. Gulping, his free landed on her waist, and it was at this moment that he realized what she was wearing. Well, he couldn't see all that well, since the blanket was covering both of them. However, he could _feel_ it, due to the fact that not only could he feel her bare legs against his, but all his hand felt was skin. Whatever it was, it seemed like it only covered her up just enough, but modestly. He felt his face burning, and his first instinct told him to remove his hand if he knew what was good for him. Even so…another instinct told him to keep his hand where it was. Feeling her smooth skin against him…it drove him dizzy.

His head tilted downwards, and his nose softly collided with the top of her head. Startled, he froze, and his light breathing caught on to the scent of her shampoo. His heart rate sped up, and he had to stave off the urge to completely immerse himself in it. Absentmindedly, his hand began to stroke her waist, loving how her skin felt against his palm.

She smiled to herself. Of all the dreams she'd ever had, this one was her favorite. It wasn't the first time, either. She'd had this dream plenty of times, and she enjoyed it every single time. It was a warm, comforting peace that drew her in and didn't let go. It was the honey, and she was the craving bee. This time, the warmth felt closer than ever before, and she didn't plan on letting go, either. She placed her arm forward, hoping to grab onto the source, not wanting it to leave. As she secured it to herself, she felt something press against her waist. Soon, it began moving, and she giggled very slightly. It tickled, yet it felt good. She snuggled closer to it, hoping to relish in the feeling for as long as she could.

As he felt her move closer to him, one thought came to his mind: why did he want to get out of bed again?

- - - - -

The sun was barely beginning to set as Ash and Misty entered their room. Their eyes immediately shot to the bed, their expressions both turning awkward. Ash walked over to it, sitting down with his arms resting on his legs, his head hung. Misty stood by the balcony doorway, sheepishly poking the ground with the tip of her shoe. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, as neither of them wanted to bring up the subject of their sleeping conditions. However, the subject had to come up eventually, and it was Ash who would break the silence.

"So, um…do you want to get the bed?" Ash whispered quietly.

"Yeah!...wait, no, I mean…" Despite the fact that she naturally wanted the bed for herself, she couldn't bring herself to take it from him. "I mean…it's your birthday, right? You should get it." Misty finished with a hush.

"Well, yeah, but it's not my birthday _yet_." Ash's head tilted up to look into Misty's eyes, and the redhead felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she gazed upon his expression. He wore a small smile, yet his eyes held sadness. His words stung at her, as they were the exact words she'd been saying the whole day. Hearing them herself, they _did_ sound somewhat mean. She frowned to herself. Ash, on the other hand, stood up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Ash, where are you going?" Misty took a step forward, reaching her hand out.

"Get my sleeping bag. I packed it just in case." Ash said with his back to her, his hand on the doorknob. "If there was a couch or something, I'd sleep there. Besides, I'm used to sleeping on the ground." He turned his head to shoot Misty a small grin.

Even if what Ash said was true, Misty still felt somewhat guilty. Perhaps her words were a little more painful to Ash than she had intended them to be. She didn't want Ash to act like a spoiled brat on his birthday, true. However, maybe she could have scolded him less. After all, thinking back on the day, she had said that Ash couldn't do a lot of things since it wasn't his birthday yet. Her guilt trip came to a quick halt as she heard the door open, and Ash took a step out into the hall.

"Ash, wait!" Misty dashed towards Ash, grabbing onto his arm as he glanced back at her, confusion in his eyes. The girl held onto his arm firmly, her eyes closed shakily.

"Misty?" Ash wondered.

"It's okay, Ash. You don't have to get your sleeping bag." She looked into his eyes, determination shining in them. Even brighter, however, was the shade of pink on her cheeks, thinking of the idea she had formulated quickly.

"But, where am I gonna sleep? If you're gonna get the bed-"

"We'll share it." Misty squeaked out, her fingers fidgeting on his arm. Her gaze never left his, so she could clearly see the sudden surprise in his eyes, as well as the reddening of his cheeks.

"M-Misty…are you sure?" Ash asked, his voice quiet.

"Um…yeah." Misty responded. Quickly, however, she stood up straight, holding her hands to her sides. "But if you try anything funny, I'll hit you with my mallet from here all the way to Hoenn!" Her voice, while mostly stern, held the smallest hint of playfulness.

Ash simply laughed. "Alright, alright, fine. It's gonna be my birthday, and all you can think about is threatening me."

Misty was about to comment on Ash talking about his birthday, when she suddenly thought better of it. Instead, she smiled. "Hey, how about we take a small walk around? Check out the place? Maybe even visit one of the hot springs…" Ambiguity was in her voice as she walked out the door, her hand gliding across Ash's arm as she gazed at him sweetly. As he watched her leave the room, Ash felt his face grow extremely warm, as Misty, before leaving his line of sight, winked at him. Shaking away his nervousness, he trailed behind her, calling her name as they started towards the hotel exit.

- - - - -

Stop it, stop it…he couldn't be doing this. Not to her.

At this point, he'd forgotten all about his hunger. At the moment, all he craved was her. This intimacy, the warmth, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her skin; he was intoxicated by it all, and most of his sense of logic was tossed out the balcony. He could hear her quiet breathing, and for reasons he couldn't explain, it made him feel even more comfortable. However, there was still the small voice in his head saying he should just put the pillow back where it was and go back to sleep. It was clear to see that he wasn't listening to it, nor did he have plans to. His hand was still caressing her waist, almost automatically, as he wondered what he was going to do.

Still absorbed in her dream, she was content as she held onto the warmth. It felt so blissful, so joyous, and she took a deep breath because of it. She wanted more; to be closer to it than she already was. She moved herself once more, her arms finding something and wrapping themselves around it. She laid her head down once more, and her body had shifted so she could feel the warmth even more. It felt so stable, so secure, but she was still nervous. Every time she'd opened her eyes, the warmth went away. Fearful of this, she simply enjoyed it while it was here, with her. Moving her head up slightly, she felt herself come in contact with what felt like the source of the warmth, and kissed it.

He couldn't have faked the blush on his face if he tried. Without any warning, she had suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her body atop his. One of her legs was in-between his, and her head had settled right above his heart. As if the situation wasn't weird enough, she suddenly moved her head up so that her face was in his neck, and kissed him. Chills coursed through his entire body as he began to wonder if she was really asleep. With the shifting of her body, the blanket had moved as well, and he was finally able to see what she was wearing. He was surprised to see yellow cloth. It was the shirt she'd worn so many years ago. Seeing it seemed to bring back memories, as well as feelings of affection. Despite how much she had blossomed, it appeared that the shirt was still fairly loose around her body. Without the suspenders, he suddenly realized how easy it would be to slip a hand inside…

- - - - -

The night sky was filled with stars as the two returned from their walk around the island. They had an especially peachy hue to their skin, having spent some time in the hot springs. Misty, sadly, wasn't as fortunate as Ash. On the way back to their room, Misty had decided to take a walk on the beach with Ash. It had been fairly romantic; she had even been able to wrap her arms around his arm, and lay her head on his shoulder. He never complained about it, but instead Misty had seen a small smile on his lips. It was perfect for them, until they had passed the area where all the water Pokémon were washed up. Many people from the Pokémon Center were scattered throughout the area, helping to transport the injured Pokémon to the center. As they passed a person carrying a Tentacool, it suddenly began shaking, and ink squirted out of it. Unfortunately for Misty, she was in the Tentacool's line of fire. It had taken much of Ash's willpower to hold in his laughter, as Misty was covered in black ink.

The redhead quickly made her way to the bathroom, and Ash could hear the shower beginning to run. He smiled, hearing Misty mumbling about all of the ink that was in her hair. He then heard slight splashing sounds, mostly which sounded like they were coming from the sink, rather than the shower. Curious and somewhat worried, he knocked. "Misty? What are you doing in there?"

"Taking a shower! What do you think?" Even though the door was between them, Ash could hear Misty's tone that suggested the question was both obvious and dumb.

"Well, I heard the sink running, so…" The faucet promptly came to a stop.

"I was getting the ink out of my hair!" Misty retorted, her voice quietly echoing in the bathroom.

Ash winced. "Sorry, jeez." He muttered, mostly to himself. He then yawned, stretching his arms up into the air. "Misty, I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm pretty tired." He called to her in the bathroom.

"Already?" Ash could definitely hear Misty in the shower now. "It's only about 8." She added, having glanced at the digital clock on the dresser next to the bed before getting in.

"I'm just tired." Ash answered simply. It was true; a soak in the hot spring, while relaxing, has caused him to grow weary.

"Hmm…" Ash heard Misty grunt somewhat to herself. "Alright, then. You get the wall side of the bed, though!" The redhead added quickly.

Ash simply grumbled to himself carelessly. He felt too sleepy to argue. He stripped down into his boxers and a white shirt, and clambered into the bed, enjoying the feeling of the sheets against his skin. As he closed his eyes, he heard a moan come from the bathroom. His eyes perked open, his cheeks automatically turning a shade of red. A few seconds later, another moan followed, and Ash had to take deep breaths to prevent his mind from wandering. Curiosity eventually overtook him, and he rose out of the bed and walked to the shower door. Another moan escaped from the bathroom, and Ash, whose face was beet red, had to take an EXTREMELY deep breath, before cautiously knocking on the door.

"What is it now, Ash?" Misty called through the door.

"Um…what are you doing?" The raven-haired boy was surprised that his voice hadn't cracked yet.

"Um…taking a shower, duh!" Misty replied, her voice beginning to sound irritable.

"I know, but…what exactly are you doing?" Ash quickly regretted asking such a question.

"ASH! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? YOU DON'T ASK A GIRL THAT WHEN SHE'S IN THE SHOWER! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Misty's voice screeched through the wooden door, and Ash had to cover his hears to prevent his eardrums from shattering into a million pieces.

"Wait, Misty, it's not like that. I just wanted to ask you something…" Ash's voice squeaked a little, feeling humiliated at having put himself in such a predicament.

"Ugh…" Misty's grunt caused Ash to swing his body side to side uncomfortably. "I'm washing my hair. Now what do you want?"

"Oh, okay, well…" Strangely, he could feel her gaze through the door, causing his eyes to drop and look at his feet, shifting them nervously. "How come you were making sounds in the shower? It sounded like you were moaning…"

The only thing Ash could hear was the sound of the running water. Misty didn't reply for a full 30 seconds. He began to grow worried, as he didn't hear any kind of motion. "Misty, are you okay?"

"W-what are you talking about, Ash? I-I didn't moan!" Misty's voice stuttered quite badly, and Ash, for a fleeting moment, could imagine Misty's face redder than her hair.

"Yeah, I heard you. It sounded like…" And Ash replicated the noise Misty made, though his imitation wasn't as accurate. However, it still got the job done, and Ash almost heard Misty make a noise out of embarrassment.

"A-Ash…" Misty stammered. "J-Just…go to bed!"

Ash was still confused. "But why were you-"

"I SAID GO TO BED!" Misty snapped sharply.

Ash crossed his arms gruffly. "Fine! Sheesh, you don't gotta get so mad about it!" He walked back to the bed, sliding between the sheets as he turned on his side. For a few minutes, the moans no longer emitted from the bathroom. Then, another sound came from the bathroom; this sound, however, was more of a groan. Ash, once again, turned his head towards the bathroom door. He started at it, only for a moment, before adjusting himself to get out of the bed once more. However, before he could do so, the door opened, and Misty walked out of the bathroom, clad in only a white towel. Ash sat frozen as Misty walked over to her bag, opening it up and digging inside. She pulled out some clothes and proceeded back to the bathroom, but not without noticing Ash. It was somewhat dim in the room, but Ash could still see the small hint of pink on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Her voice was quiet, as though embarrassed, yet there was a certain gruffness in it as well.

"Oh, nothing." Ash replied sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his head sheepishly. Truth be told, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her still wet hair clung to her skin, the sheen of the shower water still glistening on her skin from the room light. And since she was mostly wet, the towel hugged her body, displaying the curves she had developed over the years…Ash mentally slapped himself, not wanting to think of Misty in such a way.

Misty merely glared at him for a moment, before heading back into the shower. Ash, not feeling up for any more craziness that might happen, tucked himself into the sheets, finally allowing himself to drift off into sleep. He lay on his left side so that his back was facing the wall, closing his eyes and letting his mind shut down…

Eventually, the shower turned off, and Misty, with the towel wrapped around her body, stuck her head out of the door. Ash appeared to be asleep, so she took that as her cue to finish getting ready for bed. Drying herself off, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a small top that she used for pajamas. Grabbing a brush from her bag, she sat on the bed and began to run it through her hair, as was her nightly custom. Her gaze eventually landed on Ash, watching him sleep soundly. She let out a soft sigh; despite having grown a few years, the boy was still as dense and clueless as ever. He hadn't picked up on one _single_ hint of hers. Moving her hand along his arm; winking at him; holding his arm as they walked along the beach together; you'd think those would be obvious hints, right? But of course, leave it to Ash to not even know what the definition of a hint was. Having finished combing her hair, she took a breath, before walking towards the balcony door. It felt somewhat stuffy in the room, so she opened the door slightly, to allow the night air to seep in. Officially prepared for bed, she walked to the bed, but stopped short, gazing down at it.

This was something she'd wanted for years; to be able to sleep in the same bed as Ash. However, there weren't any signs of romantic interest from Ash, from what she had noticed. The boy was already asleep, and to top it off, she had to put a pillow between them! She sighed, hoping someday that _something_ would get through to his dense head. Lying on her right side, she faced Ash, watching as he slept. Reluctantly, she set the smaller pillow on its side between them, blocking their view of each other. She closed her eyes sorrowfully. To be lying in the same bed together…this was something she wanted; she'd give anything for Ash to want it, too…

It was later that night that Ash would be awakened by the waft from the window.

- - - - -

That was most of what he could remember before passing out.

His conscience was screaming to cease everything that he was doing, but the rest of him was ignoring it. One arm was wrapped around her, pulling her close, while his other hand has gone underneath her shirt, feeling her bare back. Her body was firm and soft, signs of an athletic swimmer, and he was loving it. He found that his breathing was shaky, as her body pressed against his, so he could clearly feel her heartbeat. He became embarrassed, but that didn't stop him from what he was doing. For years, he'd thought about a moment like this, and now, it was here. He wasn't going to pass up such an opportunity when it was available, even if it wasn't complete. True, she was asleep, but she was still holding on to him. It may not be completely under the circumstances that he'd like, but that still didn't destroy the fact that he was enjoying being so close to her immensely. Her head had returned to his chest, right above his heart. He turned to gaze at her, realizing how close their faces were…

Her smile had grown tenfold. Despite all of her previous uncertainties, she was confident now that this warmth wouldn't leave her. Not this time. She could feel the warmth surround her body, and felt it moving and holding her close. She sighed happily, the actions bringing her courage. As she slowly began to open her eyes, her hold on the object increased. It felt so real, and she was nervous that if it left again, it would devastate her. However, many moments passed, and it was still there, holding her. Her sense of confidence returned, and her eyes continued to open, revealing what she was holding onto. Her vision was still hazy, and the many emotions coursing through her made it that much harder to see. Even so, through half-open eyes, she could see his eyes were closed, a joyful smile plastered on his face. Just as she had imagined, she wasn't disappointed. Gently lifting herself up so as not to alert him, she leaned in closer, her lips touching his, but not entirely.

"Ash, I thought I told you not to try anything funny." She whispered.

Immediately, his eyes snapped open, and he felt his heart stop. Yeah, she was definitely awake now. He lay there, frozen, waiting for her reaction, as he stared into her half-closed eyes. The expression on her face, however, was not one of contempt or discomfort. Instead, she seemed to be amused by their interaction. His cheeks went ruby for a second, but then he realized that she was enjoying this as well. She obviously wanted more, he obviously wanted more; so there was only one thing to do. The raven-haired boy smirked, inching slightly closer, so they were almost fully kissing.

"If I was trying anything funny, I'd be laughing." He whispered, feeling her lips with each syllable he spoke. "Besides, you started it, Misty."

The redhead raised an eyebrow in amusement, her eyes narrowing even more. She then closed her eyes, giggling softly. "Okay…" She sleepily whispered in a happy, gentle voice, allowing herself to melt into his embrace as her lips finally pressed against his completely. The young boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago was finally hers, and she didn't want to ever let him go.

Ash, too, enjoyed the emotions coursing through him. He's always known that kissing her would be magical, but he'd never known to what extent how soft her lips would be, or how tight his stomach would feel upon contact. He simply allowed it to happen, and pulled her closer, beginning to realize how much he truly cared for this girl. He'd forgotten about his hunger, or the open window, or the pillow. All he could see, feel, touch, taste, hear, know, think…was her.

He'd dreamt of this moment for years, but the reality was much sweeter than any dream.

**xxxxx**

NOTICE: For anyone curious, the reason Misty was moaning was 'cause she was shampooing her hair. It's just a habit Misty has. Just wanted to quell all the naughty thoughts I'm sure are out there.

For this fic, I wanted to try and do a split-narration. Y'know, telling two parts of the story at the same time. I know some parts might have been a little repetitive, but I figured they might be. Anyways, tell me how I did! Hope you enjoyed it, and see you next story!


	4. Poke: Petals of Romance

**Okay, so originally, I wasn't planning on doing this fic for a while, even though I've had the picture for FOREVER! I didn't even have any ideas for it! However, in my reviews, a reviewer "subtly" requested a fic for this picture. Of course, I'm always appreciative of my readers, so I figured, sure, why not! So a special thanks to the anonymous reviewer Colin for asking for this one.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the picture displayed in the link.

This chapter's link: http://i57(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g234/sykilik101/TSBTP/AAML84(dot)jpg

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 4: Petals of Romance

* * *

**

"Ash, are you sure we're almost there?"

The raven-haired boy's eye twitched, exasperated with the redhead's irritable tone. "Yes, Misty, we're almost there." He responded through gritted teeth.

Ash and Misty were currently traveling around Hoenn together. Misty, who had been absent from his journeys through the region, had discovered that Ash was going to visit it once more, hoping to continue to train there. Upon asking to join him, he agreed. However, Ash's mother, realizing that it would only be them by themselves with no certain breeder around, insisted on instructing them how to properly prepare a meal. Ash could now make a decent snack, and even Misty's food was edible. Even so, they still couldn't live off of their own creations for too long, so it was a blessing when they found a town with a restaurant. Thankfully, they were nearing Floral Town, a small town fairly close to Petalburg City. Despite its small size, it was famous far and wide for having some of the most beautiful flower fields in all of Hoenn.

Thanks to Ash's previous adventures, he knew his way around far better than before, recognizing several natural signs that he'd seen before. Within a few minutes, they found themselves on the hills located on the outskirts of the town. Looking down upon it, they quietly gasped in surprise.

Before them was Floral Town, and it was much more beautiful than either of them had imagined. Many large flower fields sat off in the distance, giving the town a colorful look. Many houses were between each of the fields, and a few citizens could be seen walking around the flower fields.

Misty's eyes lit up joyously. "Come on, Ash, let's go see!" Grabbing his hand, she ran off towards the town, pulling the trainer behind.

"Wah! Misty, wait up!" His words, however, fell on deaf ears, as the redhead continued onto the town, nearly dragging Ash on the ground. Reaching the borders, they slowed to a stop, panting. Their hands were still connected, both of them too out of breath to notice. The sweet smell in the air, however, quickly rejuvenated them, and they made their way around town; however, in their exploration, they failed to notice that they hadn't let go of each other's hands.

Reaching the town's Pokémon Center, they entered, greeted at the front desk by Nurse Joy. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, we'd like a room for two people." Misty replied.

At this, Nurse Joy smiled sweetly, causing confused looks on Ash and Misty's faces. "Will you want one bed or two?"

The pair's faces grew red, embarrassed. "Um…two beds, please." Misty mumbled.

"Why would you think we'd want one bed?" Ash asked inquisitively. Nurse Joy simply gestured to their intertwined hands. The two finally noticed this, and jumped apart, incredibly embarrassed. The pink-haired nurse chuckled happily, before handing them a key. "Here you are. Your room is to the left." A humiliated Misty grabbed the key, before taking off to their room. Ash quickly followed behind, his face almost as pink as hers.

A few minutes into settling in, Ash and Misty were already in a small debate.

"Come on, Ash, it won't hurt to go see the flowers!" Misty argued, her hands on her hips.

"But Misty, I wanted to go train!" Ash complained.

"Can't you just train in the next town? I want to see this place while we're here." Misty responded.

"Well…" Ash, despite his efforts, couldn't think of an excuse.

Misty then leaned in closer to him, putting on a pouty face. "Please, Ash? Today's the only day we're gonna be here."

Ash's face reddened somewhat at her closeness. Being so near each other, he was able to look into her eyes without any suspicion. He would never admit it to Misty, but he liked the color of her eyes. It was a color he didn't really see very often, so it was pretty to him. It wasn't often he could look at them without Misty asking him why he was doing such a thing, but when the opportunity arose, he took a chance at it.

Regaining his composure, Ash crossed his arms. True, they were only stopping there for the day, and the next day would have them leaving once more. A town like this wasn't easy to come by. "Yeah, fine."

"Alright!" Misty exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. She then linked arms with him and pulled him along.

"Misty! Slow down!" For the second time that day, Ash found himself being dragged quicker than his feet could move, resulting in him stumbling often as he tried to keep up with her.

Due to the town's size, it only took a few minutes to get to the largest field. Many types of flowers were growing throughout, resulting in a collage of color. The two gazed upon it, amazed at its beauty. Before they could start picking, a man well in his age approached them. The wrinkles on his face twisted as he smiled at them.

"So, are you two planning on picking some of our flowers?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, yes, sir." Ash answered.

"Well, our town has a tradition of dressing any tourists who want some of our flowers into proper clothing. After all, some of the grass and such may tickle your skin." He gestured to Misty's shorts, and the girl laughed sheepishly. "So, I hope you won't mind accepting a change of attire."

"Sure." Ash said cheerfully. The old man led them to a fairly large hut, where many kinds of old-fashioned clothing were placed around.

"We have changing rooms over near the back, so pick whatever you fancy and try it on."

"Thank you, mister." Ash and Misty said, before looking around. They took a few minutes in deciding, before each of them entered their respective dressing rooms. A minute later, Ash exited his dressing room. He kept his jeans and shoes, but he currently wore a maroon shirt, with a blue button up with small white stripes. On his head sat a brown sun hat, with a blue stripe around it.

Suddenly, a voice came from Misty's room. "Excuse me, but can I get a brush, please?

"Of course." The old man went into the back, before quickly returning with a small brush. He stuck his hand inside, and the girl took it from him, thanking him.

Five minutes passed, and Ash was wondering what was taking her so long. "Misty, are you almost done?"

"Almost, Ash. Be patient. I'm brushing my hair." The girl responded.

A confused expression dawned on Ash's face. "You're not wearing it in a ponytail?"

To answer his question, Misty returned from her dressing room. She wore a white sundress, reaching down to the middle of her legs. A white bow hung on the side, and on her feet were white flats. Her hair was no longer up, instead flowing down her cheeks, framing her face. A silky white sun hat topped it off, as well as a wicker basket in her hands.

Misty's cheeks grew warm as she posed slightly. "Do you like it, Ash?"

"Yeah! You look great, Misty!" Ash grinned. Misty smiled cheerfully, her pink cheeks growing brighter.

"Well, now you two look like real flower pickers." The old man nodded his head approvingly. "Now, take your time, and enjoy our many flowers."

"We will!" The pair responded happily, before running off to the field.

Reaching the edge of the field, Misty couldn't find what she wanted to pick first. "Ash, there's so many kinds of flowers! Which ones should we pick first?"

Clearly, Ash wasn't as eager to pick flowers as Misty, as his hands were in his pockets, staring into the field blankly. "Um, how about we go get our own flowers, and meet up in a little while?"

"Okay!" With that, Misty took off into the field, leaving Ash to watch her begin picking up flowers. He grinned, before heading off in another direction.

As he walked around the field, he took occasional glances at Misty. He didn't want to say anything to her, but he found himself attracted to her in that dress. It was somewhat loose, yet the top half of it hugged her body, shoving the fact that she had definitely grown through the years in Ash's face. He blushed, realizing how he was thinking of Misty, but that didn't mean he would stop. He definitely wasn't used to thinking of Misty in such a fashion, but there was something about it that he liked. In fact, more recently, he had been thinking of Misty more as a girl than usual. She was definitely his best friend, and with the two of them alone by themselves, he had begun to see her in a new light.

Misty looked over at him, catching him looking at her. He smiled at her, and she waved back at him. Ever since the beginning of their travels together, she'd slowly developed feelings for him. Now, with just the two of them together, her crush had developed into young love. She didn't fully comprehend it all, however. She knew that, in a relationship, she would want to be held, kissed, pampered, and the like. With Ash…it was different. Being honest with herself, she couldn't see Ash as being the romantic she'd like him to be. Even so…her expectations had changed. As a child, she'd always thought that EVERY relationship was all romance-based. Looking on it now, she realized that, while love was the backbone of it, it didn't necessarily constitute everything in the relationship. With Ash, she didn't think the way she acted would be the same as him. However, being kind to each other, and having history of friendship that they had would be enough for them. In time, maybe Ash would come around. She was fairly confident in her feelings, and chose not to worry about what might happen if he didn't feel the same way.

Ash waved back, before heading off in another direction. He saw a lake nearby. Maybe there would be some neat flowers near it.

The lake sparkled in the sunlight, small waves forming in the wind as Ash approached it. Several flower petals floated atop, rocking gently in the water. He actually thought it looked really nice, having never seen a lake surrounded by flowers. For a few minutes, he gazed all around, searching for any flowers that might be good. However, he only saw the same flowers as everywhere else in the field. He was about to begin walking again, when something caught his eye.

Near the shore, he saw something sparkle. Making his way towards it, he saw it was a flower. It looked like a rose, except the outer petals were opened wider, and there weren't any thorns. The petals were blue, and they glistened, as if they were wet. Intrigued, he picked it out from the ground, taking a closer look. The stem felt smooth and fuzzy, and, touching the petals, realized that they weren't wet at all. He had no idea what he was holding, but it was probably the only one of that particular flower.

Ash looked behind him into the fields. Misty was off in the distance, and thus hadn't seen the discovery he'd made. He sighed, relieved. If Misty saw him with it now, she'd ask what it was, and he certainly didn't have any clue. He began walking back to the hut, making sure Misty didn't see the flower he held.

Upon reaching it, he knocked on the door, keeping the flower hidden beneath his shirt. The old man answered the door. "Oh, finished already, eh?"

"Actually, I found a weird looking flower, and I was wondering if you knew what it was." Ash said, his body language suggesting he wanted to enter. The old man obliged, closing the door behind him. Removing the flower from his shirt, he showed it to the old man, who, taking it in his hands, inspected it closely.

"Well, what do you know…" He trailed off, his voice soft and full of awe.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

The old man looked at him, an amused smile across his lips. "Son, this here's a Waterflower."

Ash almost felt his jaw hit the floor. "A Waterflower?" As in, Misty's last name, Waterflower?

"Yep. I'm tellin' ya, kid, it's not easy to come across one of these. I've never even found one myself, so to see one in real life…it's quite amazing. And it's as beautiful as I imagined." He turned the flower in his hand, examining it from all sides. "Y'know, there's an old tradition about it, too."

"Really? What's that?" Ash's eyes reflected interest as the old man handed back the flower.

"Well, because the flower is so rare and special, it's said that whoever finds it should only give it to someone they really care about." The old man explained.

"Wow…" Ash said, admiring the flower once more. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ash? Are you in there?" Suddenly, the door opened, and Misty entered, holding some flowers in her hand.

"M-Misty!" Ash nearly jumped out of his skin, his hands hiding behind his back.

"Ash, what are you doing in here?" Misty asked, looking at him in a puzzled manner.

"Um…I was getting thirsty, and I came to get some water! Yeah, that's it." Ash laughed sheepishly.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Well, what are you holding behind your back?"

"Huh? I'm not holding anything." A trickle of sweat ran down the back of Ash's neck, holding the flower tightly.

"Really. Then let me see your hands." Misty placed her flowers on the counter, before resting her hands on her hips.

"Um…" Ash was trying to think of what he could do. He didn't want to show her yet, but he was looking suspicious by not moving his hands. Her gaze seemed to make the room hotter, as he felt sweat and heat emanate all over his body.

"Is there a problem?"

The old man, who had moved to the back after explaining the Waterflower to Ash, returned, looking perplexed.

"Oh, nothing, really." Ash chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I should hope so. I'm getting too old for any craziness." He said, moving behind Ash and placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you two seem like such nice kids."

"Oh, well, there's no trouble, sir." Misty assured him.

"That's good to hear." Suddenly, Ash felt the flower being removed from hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the old man return to the back, holding the flower in his hands. Immediately, his attention was redirected towards the redhead.

"So, Ash, what are you hiding?"

"Misty, I told you, I'm not hiding anything." Ash exasperated, extending his arms out to reveal that he held nothing. He watched as Misty stared at him suspiciously for a few moments, before she shrugged. "Alright, but hurry up! There are still a lot of flowers out there!" With a smile, Misty exited the hut, leaving being a relieved Ash.

"Did she leave?" Ash turned to see the old man emerge from the back, holding the flower.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Ash said gratefully.

"It's pretty risky taking this out with you. Something might happen to it. Would you mind leaving it here until you're finished? I've always wanted to examine a Waterflower, and it'll be easier to keep it a secret from that girl." The old man pointed out.

"Sure!" Ash agreed cheerfully. "Thanks a lot!" With that, Ash tore out of the hut, returning to the fields.

The hours flew by as Ash and Misty continued to pick flowers, seeing some that they'd never even knew existed. Ash was having more fun with flowers than he initially thought. Or maybe it was because he was with Misty…regardless, he let out a sigh as he and Misty sat by the lake, watching the sunset together.

"Today was fun, wasn't it, Ash?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be." Ash grinned, then laughed at the annoyed look that Misty shot him. "Aw, come on, Misty. How was I supposed to know that picking flowers would be _any_ fun?"

"Hmph. So what, you just assumed that flower picking was boring?" Misty asked, sounding slightly aggravated.

"Well, kinda." Ash admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, I _did_ want to train my Pokémon today, remember?"

At this, Misty stood up, her face twisted in irritation. "Fine. Maybe next time I'll let you train instead." She headed back to the hut, swinging her fists at her sides.

"Wait, Misty, hold up!" Ash hopped up and dashed after her, confused as to why she was so upset.

"Just forget about it, Ash!" Misty snapped, somewhat harshly. "Next time, if you think something's boring, just tell me, and we won't do it!" She said, speeding up her pace.

"Misty, it's not that. I did have fun! Why are you getting so upset?" Ash, grabbing a hold of one of her shoulders, spun her around, looking into her eyes.

"Ash…you're a jerk…" Misty whispered, though it sounded like some of her anger had vanished.

The comment definitely stung Ash, but it didn't feel like the right time to retort. Instead, he simply sighed. "Can I at least know why?"

Misty seemed taken aback at his unusually calm demeanor. Normally, he'd have replied with a smart comment. Seeing as he was taking the situation so seriously, she figured she'd be honest with him. "I wanted to spend some time with you today. All you wanted to do was train. I had to almost force you to come with me today. I was hoping you'd be a little more enthusiastic to do something together." Misty huffed through gritted teeth.

Ash didn't know what to say. It wasn't out of surprise at what Misty said, though; it was out of surprise that Misty even said that. "Well, I never knew you were into flower picking, Misty."

"Well, believe it or not, I _do_ like flowers, Ash. I figured at least _you_ would pick up on that, seeing as, you know, I'm a girl and all." She gestured to herself, looking at him as though the fact was obvious.

"Well, you're not like most other girls, Misty." Ash said, before he began walking towards the hut.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty, the person who always took things the wrong way, asked bitterly.

"Well, most girls are always talking about girly stuff, like make-up, or boys, or things like that." Ash began. "I guess that's how girls are. But you're not like most of them. You don't like certain things just because you're a girl. You like them because _you_ like them, not because you're supposed to. And if you don't like it, you make sure people know it." He said with a laugh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, for a girl, you're pretty cool, Misty."

Misty felt her cheeks begin to burn up. Ash thought she was…cool? He looked at her and flashed a friendly smile. She couldn't prevent the smile from forming on her face if she tried, and she couldn't help that her heart seemed to be pounding its way through her chest. Then, her gaze turned suspicious. "Wait, how do I know you're not just saying that so I won't be mad at you? After all, you barely picked any flowers today."

"Well, um…" It was Ash's turn to feel his cheeks get warmer. "I didn't think I had to."

"Why?" Misty could feel some of her agitation come back.

"You'll see." Ash said knowingly, causing Misty to gaze at him confusedly. The rest of the trip was quiet, as Misty could only wonder what thoughts were going on through Ash's head.

The old man greeted them as they returned to the hut. "So, are you two done for the day?"

"Yep, sure are." Ash answered with a grin.

"Well, I've got your clothes right over here." He reached into a cubby and pulled their clothes out. "You know where the dressing rooms are."

"Thanks." The two chimed, and they promptly moved to get back into their regular clothing. Ash, who got dressed quicker than Misty, emerged first, holding up the clothes he'd borrowed.

"Here you go." Ash handed the clothes to the old man, who placed them into the cubby. "Hey, do you still have the flower?" He asked quietly.

"Yep, right here." The old man handed Ash the Waterflower, still as graceful as that afternoon.

"Thanks for taking care of it for me." Ash thanked him gratefully, holding the flower gently.

"It was my pleasure. So are you planning on giving it to that girl?" He said slyly, gesturing to the dressing room that Misty was in.

Ash could only blush, and before he could respond, a different voice cut in.

"Wow, you sure change fast."

Again, Ash jumped in fright, hearing Misty's voice. He looked to see her holding the dress she had worn that day. She was once again in her normal clothes, but she had yet to put her hair up again.

"Well, I only had to change my shirt." Ash noted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Misty shrugged, handing her clothes back to the old man. While she was distracted, Ash gently moved the flower inside his pocket, so as not to ruin it.

"Well, I guess it's time to head to the Pokémon Center, huh?" Misty asked, pulling her back up.

"Yeah." Ash replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice at her putting her hair up. Regardless, he remained silent, and upon her finishing, he turned to face the old man.

"Thanks for everything, mister." He smiled, and the old man smiled back.

"It was no trouble. Are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied, disappointment in his voice.

"Well, be sure to visit again. It was a joy to meet you." The old man smiled.

"Same here. Take care." Ash waved, as he moved out the door.

"Goodbye." Misty followed Ash outside, where they began heading towards the Pokémon Center.

"So, Ash, how come you didn't pick that many flowers today?" Misty finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well…earlier today, I found a really special flower, so I didn't really feel like getting any others." Ash replied, his hand fondling the flower in his pocket.

"How come you didn't show me?" Misty asked, somewhat loudly.

"I'm going to." Ash said.

"What kind of flower is it?" Misty inquired.

"Um…a Waterflower." Ash replied with a smile.

Immediately, Misty froze, blood rushing to her cheeks quickly. Ash halted as well, not completely surprised at her reaction. The sun was fairly low, but it was still easy to see how red her face had become. "W-what?" She stammered.

"I said, a Waterflower." He answered, holding it out to her.

Misty's eyed opened wide, gasping breathlessly. The colors of the almost set sun reflected off the petals, giving it an ethereal look. She extended a shaky hand to grab it, as if scared it would shatter into a million pieces with the wrong touch. Taking it in her hands, she held it to her chest. She looked down at it for a moment, her face unreadable. Then, slowly, she raised her head to look at Ash. Words couldn't describe the look of happiness in her eyes. "Ash…"

"Um…I hope you like-" He was cut off, however, when Misty quickly pulled him into a hug, planting her lips on his. He was, to put it mildly, shocked. His face reddened heavily, and his hands were frozen. Moments later, Misty pulled back, smiling at Ash joyously. "Um…w-why'd you do t-that?" Ash stuttered, horribly nervous.

"'Cause I'm a girl. And girls kiss guys." She replied wittily.

Ash smirked. "I thought you weren't like most girls."

Misty smiled back. "I am. Just a little."

- - - - -

Ash and Misty were asleep in their room, the window curtains opened to allow the moon's glow in. Ash had his hands raised above his head, snoring softly. Misty, upon realizing earlier that night that Ash liked her with her hair down, took it out of her ponytail, and her red tresses flowed over her face. She held her hands to her chest, laying on her side. In her sleep, she could feel the object in her hands, and she smiled.

The Waterflower shone in the moonlight, as radiant as the emotions between the two young ones.

**xxxxx**

So, Colin, I hope I met your expectations! And despite this fic being a request, I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next story!


	5. Poke: Fun On The Beach

**WARNING: This fic **_**IS**_** a LEMON!!! My descriptive writing, plus a lemon, equals things young childrens should not read! YES, I said childrens! I put an S at the end of it! Anyways, if you are under 18 or uncomfortable with this kind of content, especially since I use some pretty naughty words (_), skip this chapter. If you don't care about my warning, and you wanna read this fic of lemony goodness ('cause we all know you do), READ ON! And YES, this IS Ash and Misty's first time, so I tried to kinda keep that authenticity. Not like I know much about that…or do I?**

**-shifty eyes-**

…**well, anyway, enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the picture displayed in the link.

This chapter's link: http://i57(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g234/sykilik101/TSBTP/AAML34(dot)jpg

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story : Fun On The Beach

* * *

**

"Hey, no fair! Put me down!"

"Not on your life, Mist."

Ash, carrying Misty over his shoulder, laughed as she pounded on his back with her fists. Unfortunately for her, they did little to stop Ash's march towards the ocean. The late afternoon sun shone down on Pallet Town, making the weather hot and sweaty. Brock had chosen to spend the day at Prof. Oak's lab, taking Pikachu and Togepi with him. Pikachu loved visiting all his friends at the lab, and Professor Oak wanted a bit of time to examine Togepi, since he'd never had a chance to see one up close for studious purposes. That left Ash and Misty alone at his house, where they hung out for a while, until boredom nagged at them. Seeing as the summer weather was just right for swimming, Ash suggested the two of them head to the beach.

A smart comment from Misty had caused Ash to lift the girl off her feet and onto his shoulder, as he walked towards the salty ocean water. The cool liquid splashed onto his feet as he stepped into the shore, the water just barely above his ankles.

"Ash, put me down right now or you're gonna be sorry!" Misty shouted, flailing her arms about.

"Fine, if you insist." With that, Ash effortlessly hoisted her off himself, dropping her into the shallow water. Her scream was quickly cut short when she fell in; Ash's laughter, however, wasn't.

The redhead shook her head angrily, droplets flying from her hair. She looked up at Ash, whose amused chuckles had died down, but his smile still remained. "What was that for?"

"You needed to cool off. And it looks like you enjoyed it." Ash smiled, running a hand through his jet black hair.

Misty only looked at him with an annoyed expression. Then, her face turned sweet, even seductive, as she smiled. Her short red hair clung to her cheeks, and Ash felt himself become temporarily breathless. "Looks like you could cool off, too…" Misty whispered, causing Ash to blush. Suddenly, in his slight trance, he felt a hand grab onto his ankle. He instinctively held his breath, knowing he was about to get…

SPLASH!

…wet. Lying on his back, he coughed up seawater, sneezing as he felt some get into his nose. He shook his head to clear his vision and senses, and was surprised to feel a body on top of his. He opened his eyes to find Misty on top of him, her hands at his sides.

"Maybe now _you'll_ cool down." Misty said, leaning in closer to him.

"Me cool down? You're the one with the hot temper." Ash smirked.

"But I thought you liked it." Misty retorted back in an almost pouty voice.

Ash's smirk only grew. "Only when I'm not the victim."

Misty giggled. "Wuss." She added, before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I am not!" Ash retorted, smiling as he rose to his feet. He extended his hand to her, helping her to her feet as well.

"Well then, Ash, prove it." Misty replied with a smug grin, placing her hands at her sides. At this, Ash crossed his arms, his eyes shifting sideways thoughtfully. His lips curled disdainfully as he failed to come up with any methods of proving himself. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Well, prove that I AM a wuss!" Ash grinned victoriously. Even if he couldn't win the argument, he could at least bring it to a stalemate. However, his grin grew smaller as Misty took a step closer to him, her smile turning bold.

"Take my top off."

Ash felt his cheeks grow warm, his body backing away slightly as a nervous expression was plastered on his face. Misty, however, stood unfaltering. "What's wrong, Ash? You wanted to prove that you weren't a wuss, right? Nobody's around, so come on; take my top off."

"Well, Misty, I…" His blush intensified, gazing at her swim suit. It was a matching bikini, red with white star designs. He had admired her figure in it before, but being asked such a question finally put into perspective how much it showed off. It covered her enough so that it was humble, but after fulfilling the modesty quo, it displayed an eyeful of her body. Seeing her with her hair down and in her swim suit, combined with a wet body, began stirring up Ash's hormones. He took a deep breath to control himself, as he could feel himself getting hard in his blue trunks. Gulping, he reached over to Misty, placing his hands on the shoulder straps of her bikini top.

Suddenly, Misty began laughing, swatting his hands away. "Ash, I was just kidding!" She giggled, pushing him back gently. "Don't get so excited!"

Ash froze, scared she had seen the effect she'd had on him. Instead, she gestured not to his erection, but to his face, which was still red. With a giggle, she kissed him on the cheek and began running off into the ocean. "Come on, Ash, let's go swim!" She turned her head back to see him watching her as she ran into the ocean. The two of them had been dating for almost two years, and while Ash had at first been fairly shy, he'd soon grown very fond of their relationship being romantic. Eventually, she could see him beginning to see their relationship in a new light. A sexual light. Throughout the years, despite how timid Ash appeared to be about the subject of two people making love, she had picked up on some of the little fetishes he had. One of his biggest fetishes, she'd found, was that he liked her butt a LOT. She had caught him staring at it on many occasions. Today was no exception, as she had seen him taking many occasional glances at her rear end. Who could blame him; if she were a guy, she'd look, too! Of course, she didn't mean to boost her own ego, but she certainly wasn't ashamed of how her body had lovingly developed after many years of what she called "lack of growth".

Even Ash himself had undergone a physical transformation. No longer was he a small boy; now, after years of traveling and fighting the elements, his body had shaped into that of a fit young adult, and it certainly showed. Even as she ran, she couldn't help but stare at Ash's arms and chest as he finally began chasing her. In fact, her gaze was so focused on his body, she didn't notice the wave in front of her until it was too late.

Ash winced slightly as he watched the large wave crash into his girlfriend, sending her off her feet once more. As the water receded, a completely soaked Misty sat on the sandy ground, the water reaching to her stomach. She blinked, a slightly surprised look on her face. Slowly approaching her from behind, Ash knelt down behind her and affectionately wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her close. "Careful, Misty."

She snapped out of her small trance to turn and face Ash, a small smile on her lips. "I'm fine, Ash. Don't worry."

"That's why you got beat by a wave." Ash chuckled, fiddling with her bangs.

"Hey, it caught me by surprise! I wasn't paying attention." Misty retorted, swatting his hand away.

"Well, if you had been-" However, Ash didn't get to finish his statement as the two of them saw another large wave approaching them. Misty screamed playfully, covering her face with her hands. Ash, feeling noble, rushed in front of her, shielding her from the wave with his back. Of course, it didn't work as well, since the wave was much larger than the boy. It slammed into his back, knocking Ash forward as he landed on Misty with a wet "Oomph". The wave covered the both of them, and when it moved back, Ash was hovering over Misty. He was looking down at her with a sheepish grin, his palms pressed against the sand at her sides. Misty's cheeks reddened slightly, loving the way Ash's hair sagged in the water, tiny droplets of water dripping from the tips. His grin increased, and she knew he'd seen her flushed face. To retaliate, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, planting her lips on his. For moments, the two continued to make out, unaware of anything else around them. Nearly a minute passed, and the two felt themselves growing especially hot. Thankfully, Mother Nature had a way of cooling them off.

SPLASH!

A third large wave crashed over their bodies, engulfing them in even more sea water. Upon receding, Ash was still hovering above Misty. Their lips were still connecting, and their eyes were still closed. However, their bodies were frozen, not moving even an inch. Then, Ash's lips formed into a large grin, before he lifted himself off and burst into hysterical laughter. Misty joined him, literally rolling as they thought about how suddenly their kissing session had been so abruptly interrupted. Ash was the first to finally calm down, as he looked over at Misty, who soon relaxed as well. He still couldn't believe his luck at times. To be in love with his beautiful best friend, and to have her feel the same way…he grinned. Today was a day of relaxation, not so much of romance. He had vowed to have fun with Misty as a friend, and he planned to.

Deciding to move out of reach of the water's wrath, they made their way to the sandy beach, where their towels lay on the ground. The two of them let out a heave as they settled down on their backs, allowing the sun to shine down on them. "That was fun." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, it sure was. We need to come to the beach more often." Misty noted.

"Oh, I was talking about the kissing, but sure, we can visit again." His smart comment was rewarded with a soft punch to the arm, courtesy of a smirking Misty.

"I guess that's about all the fun you've had today." The redhead remarked sarcastically.

"I was just teasing, Misty." Ash chuckled, rubbing his arm. "Besides, don't act like you didn't like it, either."

"I never said that." Misty replied simply.

"Sure…" Ash rolled his eyes playfully, catching Misty's hand as she threw another punch at him.

She smiled, before reaching for the beach bag behind her towel. Digging inside it, she pulled out a bottle of sun lotion, tossing it at Ash.

"Ashy, could you put some on my back?" Misty asked in a tiny voice.

Her tone caused Ash's hormones to kick up, and Misty knew this. Always the competitive type, Ash loved to win. So, another thing Misty found out about Ash was that he liked it when she acted somewhat submissive, as if she couldn't beat him. It triggered Ash's dominant side, which both of them enjoyed. She saw his face cheeks redden once more, and she grinned, lying down on her stomach.

Ash scooted over to her side, squeezing a generous amount of lotion to his hands. Rubbing them together, he started at her legs, slowly making his way up her body. He could hear Misty sigh, obviously enjoying his hands on her body. As his hands traveled up to her back, he slowly, unconsciously began applying more pressure. Soon, he was completely massaging her, and the effects on Misty were obvious.

"Mmm…wait, Ash, hold on a second…" As he ceased his ministrations, Misty slowly sat up so that her back was to him, and began undoing the ties of her bikini top. Much of the blood in Ash's body shot to two places, his face and a more southern region as Misty placed her top to the side. She turned her head and smiled seductively at him, and he felt his mouth become hot and dry. Misty simply giggled and winked, lying back down on the blanket. Taking a small breath, his hands returned to her now completely bare back. "That feels really good, Ash…" Misty moaned quietly as Ash continued to knead her, her back arching occasionally when he would hit a spot.

Ash was SO grateful that Misty's eyes were closed; otherwise, she'd see his trunks, or rather, the bulge that had developed in his trunks. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and was warm in contrast to his cool hands. His hands tingled with every bit of her skin he touched. He'd given her massages before, but she had never stripped so that she was completely topless before. She'd always kept her shirt on, or at least her bra on some occasions. The sudden change in boldness got Ash excited, and not just mentally…

Feeling daring, Ash's fingers _slowly_ began moving from her back towards her chest. His fingers gently pressed against the sides of her breasts, and Misty squirmed slightly. "Ash?"

His hands quickly shot away, a look of pure apprehension on his face. "Misty, I didn't mean to! I just-"

The redhead quickly interrupted him. "If you're gonna do that, shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?" Her question knocked Ash for a loop. Misty turned to lie on her side, her arm hanging over her chest to conceal herself. She shot Ash a hot look, and Ash smiled coyly. The girl finally noticed the reaction she'd had on Ash all day, and her grin grew bashful. "It looks like _you_ wanna go somewhere where we can be alone, huh?"

Ash realized that she had seen his erection, and he covered himself, feeling embarrassed. "Um…maybe?" He squeaked. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to, but that didn't ease the butterflies in his stomach.

Misty smiled softly, then, turning her back to him, sat up and began putting her top back on. After securely tightening the strings, she turned to face Ash, smiling warmly. She scooted closer to him and gently planted her lips on his. It wasn't crazy or wild, but slow and loving. It seemed to calm Ash down, as she could feel his body become less tense. Slowly breaking apart, Misty smiled. "So, where do you want to go?"

Ash, having sufficiently collected his thoughts, began thinking. "Um…there's a small cave nearby that nobody else really knows about except me." He answered, becoming apprehensive of the sexual grin on Misty's lips.

"Well, then, let's go." With that, Misty began folding their towels and placing them in the bag. Ash followed suit, out of both excitement and in an effort to find something to occupy his mind from the thoughts swirling in his head. Misty had never been this bold before when it came to the two of them getting "intimate". Maybe it was the fact that it was hot, and they were alone and wet. The massage might have helped, as well. His thoughts returned to the present as they finished putting their belongings in their bag, and Misty wrapped her arms around his, leaning into him. "Lead the way." She whispered.

"Um…sure." Ash replied haphazardly, using his free hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly. At this, they began walking down the sandy beach, staying in the water to keep their feet off the hot sand. For almost a half hour, they walked in silence, both in their own thoughts. Misty, despite her display of confidence, was fairly nervous about what was possibly going to happen. More so, she was more nervous for Ash. She knew he was just as shy as her, if not more. However, she also knew that once he got into the moment, he'd forget about his shyness, for the most part. It was that thought that fed Misty's courage. As for Ash, he just hoped that he wouldn't be too scared to go through with it. Despite wanting to be with Misty in that way, something was holding him back. He wasn't sure what exactly. Perhaps it was just nerves that he was finally going to do…it.

As they approached their destination, Ash gulped, swallowing the last of his nervousness that was building in his mind.

The cave was slightly damp and humid, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Since almost no water entered, the sand inside was dry, and didn't cling to their wet feet as they entered. It was slightly dim, but they could still see each other clearly. The cave was small, but still large enough to hold ten people comfortably. Misty placed the bag in a back corner of the cave, then turned to Ash. Seductively, she began walking towards the raven-haired young man, swaying her hips side to side.

Ash stood entranced, his eyes mildly widened as the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently, he could feel her lips press against his, and he quickly snapped out of his daze. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss. He could feel one of Misty's hands begin running through his hair, and she pushed herself harder against him, grinding her body against his. Ash felt himself becoming turned on once more, and through Misty's bikini top, he could feel her nipples begin to harden. His hands rested on her waist, where his fingers began absentmindedly fiddling with the rim of her bikini bottom. Their tongues entered each others' mouths, and Misty's hand moved from Ash's head to his shoulder, then to his arms. Her thumb moved in circles around his arm, gently squeezing and pressing his muscles. Her hand then moved to his chest, tracing her index finger in a curvy zigzag downwards towards his stomach.

Ash, meanwhile, had abandoned the top of Misty's bikini bottom. In fact, most of his shyness was gone, and he was currently massaging and kneading her butt. Misty moaned in his mouth with each squeeze, her tongue moving like it had a mind of its own as it attacked his. His pinkies tickled her skin where it met her bikini bottom, making Misty's moans bubbly and almost joyful. To retaliate, the redhead began rubbing Ash's stomach above the hem of his trunks. The action only got Ash harder, as his pressing of Misty's butt increased in fervor.

Suddenly, he felt his back meet the sand, and he opened his eyes to realize that Misty had laid him on the ground without him realizing it. Their position hadn't changed, however, as they continued to mildly love on each other's bodies. Out of the blue, Ash felt a rush go through his body. It was a pushing urge running through his veins, coursing through him, and it endowed him with a surge of confidence. Feeling brave, he slid his hands into Misty's bikini bottom. She gasped in his mouth, and her moans grew louder as his hands touched her bare butt. Ash felt his heart begin to beat faster as he groped the soft skin of Misty's lower womanly mounds, feeling how warm and tender they were. With each grasp, he pulled her body closer to his, the two of the simultaneously grinding together.

Finally, after what felt like forever, their lips finally parted. Brown and cerulean eyes met, as the couple began taking breaths, though their body language refused to cease. As Ash began catching his breath, he noticed that Misty was breathing through gritted teeth. "Mist, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse, sounding somewhat rough. "It's just…" Her cheeks flushed, as she flashed a gritty smile. "I'm really turned on right now."

Ash gasped, as Misty's hand left his stomach, and placed itself right on his erection. Her palm pressed against it gently, causing Ash to hiss in pleasure. She began moving her hand in circles, occasionally changing how much pressure she applied. Eventually, she grabbed it through his trunks, squeezing firmly, but affectionately. Ash's hands had stopped rubbing Misty's butt, but absentmindedly, they slowly began pushing her bikini bottom off her body. Realizing what he was doing, Misty gripped him harder, holding her hand still. This caught Ash's attention, as he curiously and lustfully looked into her eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"A-Ash?" Misty's previous apprehension had returned, and she gazed into Ash's eyes, looking for comfort. Thankfully, his chocolate eyes did the trick, as she felt herself calm down slightly. "Um, are you ready?" Her tiny voice was accompanied by an even smaller, flustered smile.

At this point, Ash was fully confident. Normally, he'd he scared witless in this situation. However, he was with Misty, not just some random girl. He knew that despite how nervous he was, Misty was feeling the same way, and they could help each other overcome it. He took one of his hands and placed it warmly on her cheek, caressing her gently. He leaned forward and gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "I'm ready if you are." With a nod from the boy, Misty smiled.

The two of them moved to one of the smoother walls, where Ash leaned against it, and Misty sat on his lap with her back against his chest. His hands rested on the sides of her waist, rubbing her up and down. Misty moved her arms back and wrapped them around Ash's neck, leaning her head backwards as her lips caught his. As their tongues dueled in a hot, wet battle, Ash's hands slowly began moving north. His fingertips crawled lightly across his skin, stopping as they felt the fabric of her bikini. His thumbs slid inside, pressing against her breaths. The two of them grew hornier as centimeter by centimeter, Ash's thumbs dug deeper into her top, moving closer to her erect nipples. When Ash was merely an inch away, Misty's hands moved from his neck to the back of her own, undoing the first tie of her bikini top. The raven-haired boy gulped as the redhead arched her body, undoing the knot behind her back. Taking it in her hands, she tossed it over to the bag, leaning against Ash once more.

Predictably, Ash's eyes shot downwards, taking in the first sight of Misty's breasts. They were plump and full, and as he took them completely in his hands, his palms pressed against her nipples. They were small, but hardened. He began gripping and tenderly pulling, and Misty groaned deliciously, leaning her back harder against him. Her coos were sweet, yet lustful, as she began muttering quietly. "Ash!…" She gasped sharply as he squeezed her nipples between his index and middle fingers, tugging at them.

Ash felt there were three things driving his actions. The first, of course was instinct, with the second being hormones. Without them, he'd probably still be holding Misty around the waist, instead of fondling her chest like he was. It was also thanks to them that his hands weren't shaking horribly. He felt nervous, but at the same time, strangely exhilarated. His brain and body were moving a million miles an hour, yet he was fairly calm. Quickly, he remembered why; the third thing that drove him. This was Misty. The most amazing girl he'd ever met in his life, and all Ash desired in the moment was to make her happy. Leaning forward, the smell of her spring shampoo, slightly salty from the ocean water, sent tingles though him, and he sighed.

Then, out of the blue, curiosity came to his mind. The source: Misty's face. With her back against his chest, he couldn't see her face, and he wondered what her expression could be. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and adjusted his gaze so he could make out her face. Her eyes were close, and a cute, flushed shade of red was on her cheeks. A whimpering noise escaped her lips as they opened and closed with small movements. Her teeth would grit tightly on occasion, as Ash's unrestrained fingers traveled all over the top half of her body.

Slowly, Misty opened her eyes, finally noticing that Ash's head was on her shoulder. Her gaze turned to meet his, and she flashed him a shaky smile. "That feels so good, Ash…ah!" Her eyes widened, before closing, as Ash began pulling and tugging harder, sending shocks through Misty's body. Her body felt jerky and jumpy, and she loved every second of it. She squeaked as Ash took her earlobe between his lips, gently nibbling and licking at it. She licked her lips, groaning as her chest heaved in and out, her entire body tingling. Immediately, a thought came to her mind. All of this was her idea, and yet Ash was doing most of the work, with no play. So…

Without warning, Ash was face to face with Misty once more. Her chest pressed against his, making his erection throb once more. Misty's smile couldn't be any more seductive than it was now, as she leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue fought with his, making both of them steamy. Her kisses slowly moved down from his lips to his jaw, then to his neck. "It's your turn now, Ash…" The raven-haired boy could do nothing but nod and hum in approval as Misty's hands and lips traveled down his chest, making their way down his body. Ash's back arched, feeling Misty's tongue and breaths graze his stomach, sending a tickling sensation through his muscles. His heart rate enlarged when her lips reached the hem of his trunks. He looked to see her grinning at him lustfully, kneeling down on the sandy ground between his spread legs.

"Relax, Ashy…" She whispered, grabbing the sides of his trunks. Slowly, she pulled them down his legs, and his erection popped free. Her eyes widened a tad, and a tiny gasp escaped her lips. She had to give Ash credit; the trunks had obviously camouflaged how big his manhood actually was. This was her first time seeing a male body completely nude, so she felt a twinge of embarrassment course through her. She wrapped one hand around the base, gingerly stroking it up and down. She completely removed his trunks off his body, and looked into his eyes, realizing how red his cheeks had become. She knew he was extremely nervous at this point, scared witless of what she would think of his body. She had always known that, while Ash himself may not have realized it, he was conscious of what she thought of his physical appearance. To put him at ease, she flashed him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Ash…you're just the right size…"

The boy let out a sigh as Misty continued to stroke him, squeezing as she went up, then loosening as she lowered. Truth be told, she only had a vague idea of what she was doing. When she had told her sisters that her relationship might turn sexual, they had forcibly sat her in a chair and proceeded to fill her once innocent brain with "techniques", some of which she never wanted to know how her sisters knew. At the time, she had been horribly embarrassed to be hearing such things, but looking back on it, she was thankful. She had learned quite a bit, but even after the lecture from her sisters, she had taken the liberty of looking up what most people did during this kind of thing. From what she had read online, guys liked it when girls used their mouths…

Ash's breathing, while initially rapid and making his mouth dry, soon calmed, becoming used to the sensations. That didn't make them any less enjoyable, however, as he let out the occasional sigh of pleasure. Suddenly, he gasped slightly his body felt the urge to jump as he felt something soft and warm begin moving around his erection. Looking down, he saw that Misty's tongue was slowly moving around his head. His breath came out quickly and shakily, loving how her tongue felt. It was so tender and silky and wet. Gently, she began lightly sucking on the sides, and he shuddered, his hands beginning to clench the sand.

"Ah…!" He yelped, as Misty licked at the tip. His body jerked, and one of his hands moved to Misty's head, her silky orange hair slipping through his fingers. Seeing the reaction this caused from Ash, Misty continued to focus her tongue around the head, sucking at it occasionally. Ash's legs twitched on occasion, as well as his head; it felt so good. It was like Pikachu was using Thundershock on him, but instead of frying him to a crisp, it made him moan pleasurably. She licked the underside of his erection, up and down. His grip on her hair, as well as the sand, tightened, as the sensations coursing through him drove him to the brink of madness. His entire body felt jumpy, and a jolt of electricity seemed to shock through him every time Misty would suckle on his erection. He was already feeling more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, and Misty hadn't even taken him completely in his mouth yet.

Suddenly, Ash gasped loudly; okay, scratch that last statement about not taking him in her mouth. With eyes shaking from pleasure, he looked down to see that Misty had taken the head of his hardness in her mouth, giving it a painfully delicious suck. She began to slowly move farther down his shaft, allowing more of him to slip into her mouth. His body throbbed with every centimeter she moved. When she took in as much of him as she could fit, she began sucking back. Upon reaching the head, she repeated her motions, slowly building speed. Ash's soft pants turn to full gasps, his hips automatically thrusting in time with every motion of Misty's lips and tongue. Her mouth would move further down, and his hips would rock upward.

As if sensing his gaze, Misty's gaze shifted upwards, catching Ash's eyes with hers. There was a joyful expression on his face; not quite a smile kind of joy, however. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth hung open. As she purposefully added an extra suckle, he hissed, his eyes slamming closed. He released a shaky breath, though his eyes remained closed. His reaction quelled the last bit of nervousness coursing through her. When she'd first taken his hardness in her hand, she had been extremely nervous. Yet as her actions continued, her anxiety diminished, as she begun to realize that this wasn't as "sick" or "wrong" as she'd thought it would be. Or maybe it was because she was with Ash that it didn't seem that way.

Regardless, Misty found that she was enjoying this more than she'd initially thought. His erection felt hot and firm in her mouth, and the head was soft and somewhat spongy. She was too ashamed to ever admit it to anyone, but when she had been researching going down a guy, she'd also found methods to practice before actually doing it for real. She'd always made sure she was home alone when doing so, and even went so far as to lock her door and shut her blinds. The last thing she'd want was for someone, or heaven forbid her sisters, to walk in on her with an elongated item in her mouth in a somewhat…interesting manner. Something like that was so out of character for her, people would say. Despite that, she had learned quite a bit, and as a result felt more assured as Ash's hardness moved in and out of her mouth.

Ash, meanwhile, felt as if his whole body was suddenly draining, but in a good way. It was slow and languid, but it was definitely there. His body began to tense up, and he suddenly knew what was going to happen. It was moving closer, growing stronger, and all headed towards his groin. His body began to sweat, fidgeting slightly with each passing second. He was trying to warn Misty; a word, a sound, anything. However, it was all to no avail. He felt as though he wanted to scream, yet his vocals were completely shut, aside from his moans and sighs. His breathing quickened, as it felt as though his whole being shot into one spot. At that moment, his climax greeted him. "Mist! Ah!" Out of reflex, his hand pushed her head all the way down, stuffing her with all his hardness as his orgasm overtook him.

The action surprised Misty completely. She found her mouth being filled with not only all of Ash's hardness, but a warm liquid as well. Seeing as there was little other option but to drink all of it, she did. This went on for about ten seconds, before Misty, completely out of breath, removed her head. Her mouth tingled with a warm sensation, as she finished swallowing the last of Ash's cum. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked at Ash. He was shaking slightly, but not in a bad way, as far as she could tell. He was taking deep breathes, and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. His grip on the sand had weakened, though he still had a hold on it. His eyes opened slowly, and she greeted him with a smile. "Did it feel good, Ashy?"

"Yeah…" The boy groaned out quietly, his jaw dropping slightly. His face was warm, and it tingled with an almost ticklish sensation. He shivered as Misty licked off the last bit of his cum off him, holding his hand with hers. He squeezed her fingers affectionately as, upon finishing her oral treatment, she lifted herself up, resting her chest on his. His torso heaved up and down, his body trying to regain control of itself. A wave of heat coursed through him lovingly, as Misty held onto him, snuggling her head underneath his chin. Ash's hands moved to rest atop her back, loving how soft and silky it felt.

Suddenly, Ash felt Misty place her hands on his. Curious, he allowed her to pick up his hands, and she gently placed them on her backside. His mind clicked, knowing exactly what she wanted. Using his fingers, he firmly kneaded her butt. Misty began to squirm, grinding her body against Ash's. Feeling her hardened nipples pressing against his chest began to excite Ash once more. Hearing her soft moans, Ash slid his hands inside her bikini bottom, massaging her bare ass. Oh, how good it felt; it was so soft, and yet firm. It was perfect, and in its perfection, it was luscious. Misty's sexual noises only increased in fervor as Ash's treatment continued.

Gaining some control of herself, Misty lifted herself off Ash, revealing her chest right in his face. His face grew warmer as his mouth watered slightly. Misty grinned, placing her finger under his chin and raising his face to gaze into her eyes. Oh, how pure and amazing his chocolate eyes were. And, she saw, there was a new sensation in them: lust. She loved that. Her grin growing larger, she leaned forward and kissed him frantically. Their tongues played together, wet and firm, as Ash took one hand and placed his palm on one of her breasts. Misty immediately squeaked into Ash's mouth, the arms which supported her shaking as Ash pinched and tweaked her nipples. Her moans turned into sharp and loud groans of pleasure as Ash removed his lips from hers, and instead redirected them to her second nipple. Her womanhood pressed against Ash's bare stomach, right above his groin, and the young man felt her bikini bottom. It was soaked. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't seem like a bad thing.

Slowly, their lips parted, allowing them both a short moment for breath. Both of their faces were flushed. This was all new, but it was…exhilarating. To be trying something so wonderful and special with the person they cared about most…it brought warmth to both of their hearts.

Misty wordlessly moved back, rising to her feet so that she stood before him. Ash wore a confused expression, while Misty's was slightly embarrassed, but happy. She took two small steps back, before turning around so that her back faced him. Turning her head, her eyes locked with his, and her smile turned seductive. Placing her hands on her bikini bottom, she tugged at it teasingly, seeing the reaction it had on Ash. His eyes had lowered to her butt, where they were unmoving and widened. He didn't move an inch, as though afraid the slightest action would cause Misty to cease. This spurred the redhead on, using one hand to pull it so that it clung tightly to her butt. She raised the other to her mouth, biting the tip of her index fingernail with a look of innocence. Ash's physical reaction was immediate, as he began growing harder once more.

She teased him a tad more with some swaying and tugging, but eventually, she herself began to grow impatient. She wanted it as well, after all. Placing her hands on her sides, she grabbed the edges of her bikini bottom and slowly began sliding them down, giving Ash one last tease. She could see the impatience in his eyes, though he still hadn't spoken a single word. She bent forward so that she could take them completely off, and she was perfectly aware that Ash could see her womanhood. Due to her taking her last bit of clothing off, she wasn't able to see his expression, but she imagined it to be surprise and lust.

As Misty stepped out of her bikini bottom, Ash's hand gripped the sand, shaking. He wasn't nervous, nor was he scared. He was simply…overwhelmed. It was just…this was such a major step for him. Hormones and instinct allowed him to act, but…it was his love for Misty that empowered his motivation. He couldn't quite explain it; it simply felt like a want, both for himself and for her.

The girl turned so that she faced the raven-haired boy. Her hands were clenched into fists, one between her breasts, and the other just above her womanhood. Ash had never seen a woman naked before, so this was a new surprise for him. It was smooth, and looked so soft to the touch. He felt embarrassed, but tried to keep modest. This was Misty, after all. And she was beautiful…

Misty had a lovingly embarrassed smile on her face, as though she were offering herself to him. Then again, she was, and thinking in such a way made her giddy inside. "Well?" She asked, as though hoping for approval.

Ash smiled, blushing bashfully. "Wow, Misty, you look…wow…"

Misty laughed gently to herself. Leave it to Ash to fail at coming up with a super romantic comment. Well, she didn't mind. It proved that he was still Ash this whole time, and that he cared about her for her, not just her body.

She moved closer to him, kneeling down to press her body against his as she kissed him. It wasn't simply a lustful kiss. They exchanged their joy and love in it, almost as a symbol of what this meant to them. Of course, it didn't remain that way for long, as the situation made them both hotter. Misty's womanhood, which was very wet, was resting atop Ash's erection as she grinded them together, making them both moan. Warm skin met warm skin, kisses met kisses, and the air itself felt hot and lustful as the pair couldn't wait any longer.

Misty reached down and grabbed hold of his manhood, positioning it upward. Her other hand took hold of Ash's, getting herself ready. Ash may not have known, but Misty knew it would hurt her first time. She took a breath, preparing herself. She looked into Ash's eyes, and the boy had a nervous, yet prepared expression. He smiled comfortingly. "I'm ready if you are."

She smiled softly, and let her gaze fall down to their groins. Slowly, she lowered herself down.

It was a mind-shattering experience. To Ash, it felt almost like a hot, wet vice grip, one that made him shiver pleasurably. Misty also felt amazing, but not as much as Ash, as she was getting used to his size. She continued to move slowly, letting herself adjust. Suddenly, they both felt a barrier. Misty knew what to expect, as she gripped his hand tighter. Ash could tell that something was about to happen, so he placed his free hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Misty took a deep breath, and held it as she pressed herself completely down.

"AAHHH!!!" Misty screamed loudly, her body shooting to press against Ash's. Her arms wrapped around his chest, squeezing with all of her strength. It was a painful blow, and it felt like her body had been ripped in half.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly, trying to position himself to make her more comfortable.

Misty only yelped loudly, her hand clenching his back as her nails dug into his skin. "Ash, don't move!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ash apologized, freezing himself, although he clenched his teeth at her nails in his back.

The two remained like that for what felt like hours, as Misty slowly recuperated from the inner intrusion. Ash's masculine instincts were driving him nuts. It felt so hot, and wet, and he could feel her insides shifting and squirming. It took all of his will to stop himself from having his way with her. This wasn't just about sex; no, it was more important to him. He wanted them both to be experiencing a wondrous feeling, one that they would only share with each other. He wasn't sure of what to do as he waited, but he rubbed her back affectionately, hushing her and telling her it would be okay.

Eventually, Misty finally stopped shaking, as she slowly rose up, her hands on Ash's chest to support herself. "It doesn't hurt anymore…"

"I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't mean to…" Ash spoke guiltily.

"It's okay, Ash." There was a shudder in her tone, as the pain was letting up, allowing her the pleasure of enjoying Ash inside her. It felt like her insides were expanding, and her skin felt tingly as it throbbed. "Um…is it okay if I go slow? So I can get used to it?"

Ash smiled, resting his hand on her cheek. "Sure, Misty."

The redhead smiled gratefully, taking another breath. Then, she began grinding her hips against his, allowing herself to become used to Ash's erection being in her. Even with such a small act, the two were feeling very pleasant. This was just taking a dip, testing the waters, and already it felt wonderful. It was hot, and so soft, wet, thick, firm, tight, and it was more than they could expect.

Feeling assured that her body was adjusted, Misty slowly rose herself up, before lowering herself down. They both closed their eyes, loving the deliciously pleasant feelings so much. Misty repeated the motion, keeping a slow tempo. Ash's hands slowly moved to her waist, resting them there as he gently helped Misty move up and down. Opening his eyes halfway, he took in the sight before him. Misty's expression as she rode him up and down; her chest as it bounced gently along with her; the sight of his erection moving in and out of her. It was an incredibly hot scene, but his eyes closed again as Misty began increasing the speed.

Sensual moans echoed throughout the cave as the two slowly entered into the act of making love. Misty was now moving at a fair pace, getting a rhythm flowing. Each time she moved down, her hips grinded against his, before moving up again. A rosy blush bloomed on her face, her mouth ajar as pleasurable sounds escaped her lips. Her hands continued to rest on Ash's chest as she squirmed her hips against him, keeping herself supported. The sensations felt unreal; almost like a hotness rising from their very core. Their moans were loud indeed, but soon they could no longer contain themselves to just sounds.

"M-Misty…"

"Aaash…"

Looking down at her lover, Misty could only smile blissfully. She could feel herself nearing her peak, but this was much too soon. So, she gradually began to slow down the pace, laying down to rest her chest against his, claiming his lips with hers. Their skin radiated warmth onto each other as they kissed, allowing their orgasms to be pushed back. Even without their climaxes, it felt so good.

When they felt that they were prepared to go again, Misty slowly lifted herself off Ash, moving to the center of the cave. There, she positioned herself on her hands and knees, looking back to Ash longingly. Ash's mind sparked, somehow aware of what to do. He moved behind her, grabbing hold of his hardness and placing it at her entrance. His hands on her waist, he slowly pushed in, making them both moan. It felt different this way, but just as good. As his hips slammed into hers, Ash loved the sight of her bare bottom and her smooth back. He couldn't help but be attracted to every part of her body. He squeezed her waist tighter as he increased his pace, wanting more.

Misty's moans had never ceased, instead increasing in volume and rate. Her hips were moving in time with Ash's thrusts, gripping the sand as her body shivered and shook in delight. Words could occasionally be distinguished among her cries of joy. It was like a hot iron moving in and out of her, and her insides were responding to accommodate it. It felt so sensitive, and yet Ash's erection hit all the right spots, making her shout and squirm. She loved the pressure of Ash's hips pounding against her butt, as well as his firm grip on her waist. She was succumbing to him, and delighted in it. Her body was now his, his and only his, and he was being so loving to it. She gasped as his speed increased once more, and she knew that, once again, it wouldn't be long before she gave in.

"A-A-Ash! I-I'm gonna…" She didn't want it to end yet, and so she hoped that her lover would get the message.

Thankfully, he did, as he began to slow down. Misty began to become familiar with her breathing rate, as she couldn't even remember breathing during their act. It was all too much for her to take, but she reveled in it. Her body was doing the thinking for her now, and it wanted more.

Once more, Ash pulled away from her, giving himself a moment to collect himself. He was approaching his peak as well, and while he didn't think about it ending as much as Misty did, he _was_ aware that going as long as possible would feel better than ending it right away. He wiped his forehead of the small layer of sweat that had formed, and suddenly chuckled lightly to himself, realizing that his whole body was sweaty.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked with a grin.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' that I'm getting all sweaty from this." Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, maybe we can take a shower together later." Misty winked suggestively at him, causing Ash to blush lightly.

"Yeah, we could wash each other." Ash agreed.

"Among other things." Misty's voice was low and seductive, making Ash blush even harder.

With a satisfied smile, Misty rolled over so she was on her back. She widened her legs, giving Ash full access of her once more. Advancing towards her, he took one of her hands in his, as the other guided his hardness to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." Misty smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently. As their lips pressed against each other, Ash slid himself inside her. Misty groaned into the kiss, before lowering her head to lay completely down. Once again, the feeling was different, but like before, it felt just as amazing. As he began to increase his pace, Ash felt the tip of his erection press against something. Misty's body jumped quickly, a scream emitting from her lips.

"Are you okay?" The raven-haired boy was worried, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Yeah, but…be careful. I _do_ have a back, and…it's _really_ sensitive, and feels almost too good when you hit it. Don't…be too hard." Misty breathed out quietly, feeling slightly shy.

Ash nodded, placing his hands at her sides as he rocked his hips back and forth. Misty relaxed, as she allowed Ash make love to her. His pace slightly quickened as he went on, and their moans continued. They had dipped into a world of pleasure, swallowed in a moment of ecstasy, and it was bliss. Misty felt as though there was glitter sparkling in every fiber of her being. The tightness around Ash's erection was so amazing, it made him want to shudder. Sand slipped through his fingers as he gripped it tightly, moving his hips to and fro.

The two had lost track of time, their breathing, where they were; none of that was on their mind. The only thing that they could feel was pleasure as Ash moved in and out of her. At this point, Misty had lifted her legs and placed them on Ash's shoulders, giving him better access. The feeling was even tighter than before, and his moans even louder. He moved faster, craving more, needing more speed and friction. The smell of sex drifted throughout the cave, the only sounds being their moans and their skin pounding together. Ash lifted one of his hands up and placed it on her chest, massaging her breasts and nipples. Misty cooed sensually on response. As he bent his head down to lick at her chest, she squeaked, squirming at the combination of Ash inside her and him playing with her chest.

After a few moments, he looked up to face her, smiling happily. "I love you, Mist."

The girl blushed bashfully, smiling. "I love you too, Ash." Her face then tightened, as Ash once again hit her back. "Ash, if you keep doing that, then…I'm…" Misty couldn't say anymore, so caught in the amount of pleasure she was in from being so close to her orgasm. Ash, too, was nearing his peak. In the last few moments, Ash had a sudden idea. Just as their climaxes approached them, with each thrust, Ash pushed in all the way, hitting her back every time.

It was too much for Misty to take. "AAASH!" She cried out loudly, her toes curling and her legs stretching as her orgasm overtook her. Her blood was on fire, pumping at over a million miles an hour. A bit of drool formed at the edge of her lips, completely in blissful shock at the feelings. As for Ash, the combination of Misty in her orgasm, and the feeling of Misty's insides going ecstatic at her release, triggered his own orgasm.

"AAHHH!" His eyes shut closed, pushing his hips as close to her as humanly possible as he climaxed. It was like a huge, hot load was being pumped out of him, making his legs begin to shake. His whole body felt like it was burning; his eyes, lips, back, feet. Everywhere was ablaze, and it crashed over his body in an enormous wave of pleasure.

The two had no idea how long their releases had lasted, but slowly, the feelings dwindled down. Their breathing was ragged and rough, as they held each other's hot bodies together. It was such a powerful feeling, one that neither of them had experienced before. Their hearts were beating rapidly, and they just needed some time to recuperate. They were physically and emotionally spent, and wanted only to get their energy back. They held each other, lying down as their chests expanded, then receded, as they fought to regain their stamina.

Ash was the first to speak after minutes of silence. "Wow, Misty…that was…amazing…"

"Really?" Flattery floated in Misty's voice as she looked into his eyes, hoping she had pleased him, because he had most DEFINITELY pleased her.

"Yeah." Ash answered with a sheepish grin, rubbing her back gently.

Misty made a noise of contentment, scooting closer to Ash, her arms and chest against him. As the raven-haired boy's arms encircled his girlfriend, a sudden question popped into his head. "Hey…am I still a wuss?"

Misty giggled to herself, amused that Ash still remembered. "Well…a little. You didn't really prove anything."

Ash sweatdropped, sighing. "Aw, come on…"

"Don't worry, Ash." Misty nuzzled into him lovingly. "I still love you the way you are."

Ash could only smile, rubbing his nose into her hair, loving the smell. "You, too." He looked out the entrance of the cave, seeing that the sky was just barely starting to show signs of pink and orange. "Hey, shouldn't we get going soon?"

Misty hummed in disagreement, shaking her head. "Let's just stay here for a while longer."

Holding her close, Ash simply nodded wordlessly, resting his head next to hers. He hoped that today's experience wouldn't be the last, nor did he expect it to be. He simply closed his eyes and cradled Misty in his arms, the only sound being the crashing waves in the distance. The pair could only think of how much they loved being together, and how they believed it would never end.

**xxxxx**

Alright, there's my lemon. I think it turned out fairly good. And NO complaining about OOCness! They're older! They have to be, to be doing…such things. Anyways, their personalities have developed some more. Oh, and another thing…no complaining about the words I used. I told you at the beginning my style would change when writing a lemon, so it did. And also…IT'S A LEMON! Of course such language is going to be used! Well, anyways, see ya next story! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go take a cold shower…


	6. Pearl: Cry

**Okay, so while I'm not a HUGE fan of Pearlshipping, I do think that it's somewhat cute. =3 lol With that said, I figured I'd do a fic about it. Hope all you Pearlshippers enjoy this!**

**READ THIS NOTE!!!:** I'm not too up to date with the anime. So, whether I've got Dawn properly in character isn't something I'm too sure of. Hopefully I've got it right. If not…my bad, people. XD Oh, and I know it's short. I'm kinda focusin' on other stuffs, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the picture displayed in the link.

This chapter's link: http:(two slashes)fc06(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)fs39(slash)f(slash)2008(slash)365(slash)b(slash)b(slash)Pearl___Cry_by_Endless_Summer181(dot)png

I don't own the picture displayed in the above link. All rights and ownership belong to Endless-Summer181. I don't claim ownership in any way, nor am I making any monetary profit from displaying it here. Used with permission.

Check out her other pics! They're all very awesome!

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 6: Cry  


* * *

  
**

**Knock! Knock!**

The sound of knuckles rattling softly against wood stirred young Ash Ketchum from his sleep, sitting up on the bed. Rubbing at his eyes, one drooped in sleepiness as his attention was drawn to the door of his room. He blinked once, and then twice, before the person outside once again pounded gently on the door. He pulled off his blanket, revealing that he was wearing only a white shirt and blue shorts. The planks on the floor creaked peacefully as he walked over to the source of the noise that had awakened him. In his dazed state, he was completely unaware to the fact that in the event that someone dangerous was outside the door, he had no means of protecting himself.

Fortunately, such a circumstance was not the case, as he quietly opened the door. He was greeted by a mixture of blue, yellow, and pink. Focusing his blurry vision, the image of Dawn in her pajamas appeared before him. She, too, had a restless expression, but it was mixed with a somber look.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them and blinking rapidly, waking himself further. "Hey, Dawn, is something up?"

The younger girl simply nodded tenderly. "I haven't been able to sleep at all."

Even in his exhaustion, Ash could tell the reason immediately. With a gentle hum, he opened his door fully and moved out of the way, inviting the girl in. With a grateful smile, Dawn moved to Ash's bed, plopping down so her legs hung over the edge. Ash closed the door behind her, walking to his bed and sitting next to her. The rest of the Pokémon Center was sound asleep, so the two would be able to converse in privacy.

His eyes watched two pairs of bare feet swing to and fro. Obviously, something was bothering the young Coordinator, and he had an idea of what that something was. He was simply waiting for her to speak up, and he knew she would.

"I did pretty good, didn't I?"

Her distraught voice sent a cold shiver though Ash, gulping as he knew this conversation might end in tears. Or rather, more tears. His hands fidgeted, making sure to choose his words somewhat carefully. "Yeah, you did great. It was an awesome match." He replied, smiling. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping to help her feel better. Thankfully, this words and actions did indeed aid her, but not by much.

"I mean, I've been practicing for a long time, but I still lost…" Dawn's gaze remained to the floor, her eyes shaking lightly.

"Hey, cheer up, Dawn. You just gotta train more. I'm sure you'll win for sure next year." Ash gave Dawn's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. The girl sniffed, then a tiny smile spread across her lips.

"I mean, wow. I got to the final match, against Zoey of all people. And I'm happy she won, but…_I_ wanted to win, too. I wanna be like my mom…" Dawn's head tilted sideways as it lowered, thoughts of her mom's success as a champion Coordinator flowing through her head.

"Well, it's never easy to win your first big competition. I know I lost mine pretty bad." Ash grinned sheepishly.

Dawn's eyes, filled with curiosity, shifted to meet Ash's gaze. "Really?"

"Yeah." Ash replied with a grin, shifting himself so that he was sitting on his legs and facing her. Dawn followed suit, listening inquisitively to Ash's story. "Back when I first entered the Pokémon League in Kanto, I was battling with a friend of mine. I only had one Pokémon left, my Charizard. Although, at the time, he never listened to me at all, so I lost because he wouldn't do a thing I said." Ash's face pouted as he recalled the incident.

Dawn giggled, imagining Ash commanding a Charizard to use a Flamethrower attack, and it using it…on him.

Ash smiled, happy to see Dawn cheered up, even if only slightly. "I was disappointed for a while, but I just told myself not to give up, and I got even better. I know you will, too." Ash placed both hands on Dawn's shoulders, reassuring her of his belief that she would indeed become greater.

She smiled lightly, before her gaze became blank. Her lips parted slightly, blinking as though she felt empty. Ash was confused, before Dawn did something completely surprising: she leaned forward and embraced him. Her head rested on his chest, her hands on his back. Ash's arms hung in the air, dumbfounded, before letting them rest comfortably on her back. The two embraced lightly for minutes, neither of the moving. Ash, his hands feeling the soft strands of her blue hair, became aware of its condition: it wasn't thorough, but it appeared Dawn had brushed her hair a tad. Ash smirked; even in distress, the girl made sure that her hair was somewhat presentable.

The amused expression dropped, however, when he felt Dawn grip at his shirt firmly, but not too tightly. Then, her head shook, and he heard an unmistakable sob, the sound muffled as her face was rested in his chest.

He sighed, squeezing her tighter as he rubbed her back, allowing her to let out her pain and sorrow that he knew she felt. He whispered soothing words to her, letting her know it was going to be alright. No matter how much you looked on the bright side, losing was never easy to accept, and on this level, there was no doubt that she was moved to tears. Ash had cried when he'd lost; oh, how he'd cried. The hurt of losing, and the manner in which he'd lost, had clutched at him painfully that night. He could completely understand the emotions that Dawn was experiencing. The girl continued to weep in his arms, with sobs and hiccups being the only noise in the room.

He continued to comfort her. It was never an easy thing to watch a girl cry. Not the usual sad cry, though. The kind where the girl was reduced to nothing but crying and mourning, where she couldn't even control herself. He was fortunate enough to have only seen this event less than a handful of times throughout his life. It never got easier, sadly, as he felt Dawn's hands grip his shirt even tighter. He continued to whisper words of comfort to her, as he felt her shaking lightly. It hurt to see her so upset, but he knew she would slowly heal. He had healed, and Dawn was way too confident in herself to stay down for too long. Of this, he was certain.

Slowly, Dawn's sobs quieted down, until all that could be heard was her sniffling. Her grip had softened, and he knew she was feeling exhausted from the cry. It was understandable; a lot had happened today. Soon, even her sniffling had died down, and the girl's breathing was once again under control. It was calm and slow, and for a moment, Ash was concerned she had fallen asleep. Her voice disproved his worries, however.

"Thanks, Ash. For helping me."

The black-haired boy smiled, patting her back softly. "You bet." He was glad she was finally calmed down. Maybe now she could get some sleep. She definitely needed it, after-

Suddenly, Ash blinked. It was quick, but out of the blue, he felt something soft against his cheek. Blinking a few more times, his mind finally registered that Dawn had given him a quick kiss on the cheek. At this, he could feel his face slowly begin warming up, and at that moment, Dawn moved away. She smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling her face into Ash's chest once more. The gesture was unexpected, and Ash could feel a sense of humility and embarrassment coursing through him. He spent the next few minutes contemplating on the swift act of affection from the girl, when he realized Dawn hadn't moved from her spot since getting comfortable there. Looking down, he realized that she had fallen asleep.

"She really was tired." Ash mused to himself, softly grinning. Of course, he'd be in trouble if anyone found her asleep in his room, so he gently picked her up bridal style. It was with difficulty, but he managed to open his door, and made his way down the hall to her room. Thankfully, she hadn't closed her door completely when she'd left, so entering was much less difficult. Placing her on her bed, he covered her with the blanket, and her body automatically shifted into a comfortable position.

He took a moment to admire her. For a while, he'd had a small crush on her. Nothing major, but he found himself attracted to her confidence and her determination. His hand found its way to his cheek, feeling the spot where she'd kissed him before. He smiled. Maybe she liked him, too. He didn't know. But he was too tired to think through it all.

As he turned to exit, he suddenly got an idea. Glancing over at her, he admired her facial features, taking in how soft and smooth her face looked. Walking over to her, he knelt down beside the bed, so that he was eye level with her. His hand ran through her hair softly. She took VERY good care of it, it seemed; it was silky, almost velvety. She was definitely a very pretty girl. With his guts pushing him, Ash leaned forward, hoping to give her just a simple kiss on the cheek. It wouldn't do any harm, after all.

Even in her sleep, however, Dawn had a different idea.

Shifting her body, Dawn's head turned slightly. Suddenly, Ash found his lips right on hers. He quickly pulled back. It had only been a small peck, but…her lips were incredibly soft. He could feel himself blushing, his face warm.

He didn't want Dawn to wake up and find him in her room. That would be bad. So, he exited the room, but not before taking one last glance at her. She was peacefully at sleep, getting a good rest. Ash couldn't help but smile. The kiss would be a little secret he could keep to himself. She didn't have to know, right?

**xxxxx**

Yeah, it's short, but hey, I think it's good. =D

To all Pearlshippers, if I messed up Dawn's personality, please don't attack me! XP I don't have much knowledge of the Sinnoh season, so I don't know her personality all that well. All I know about her, from what I've read on forums and such, is that her personality is a lot like Ash's, as well as her caring about how she looks. That's about all I could figure out. XP Hope you all enjoyed. Later!


	7. Poke: Don't Look

**First off, let me say that the pic that goes along with the fic is one of the most adorable I've ever seen! LOL So, of course, I just HAD to do a fic of it! Secondly, an AWESOME friend of mine, Chaos-Paladin, challenged me to write a fic with no written dialogue. So, that's what I did with this fic. Be sure to check out his fics; THEY'RE UBER AWESOME! This isn't meant to be a really long fic, just something simple to make all Pokeshippers smile and go AW! Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:** I'm kinda tryin' a different style with this fic; rather than my usual way, this one'll be short-based. Short sentences, short paragraphs; you get my point. PLEASE, PLEASE, review and tell me how I did. What you liked and didn't like, what could be improved or what was okay. I wanna improve, but I need you guys to help me! Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

This chapter's link: http:(two slashes)fc09(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)fs17(slash)f(slash)2007(slash)198(slash)3(slash)6(slash)Ash_e_Misty___Sguardi_comic_by_Ya_chan85(dot)jpg

I don't own the picture displayed in the above link. All rights and ownership belong to Ya-chan85. I don't claim ownership in any way, nor am I making any monetary profit from displaying it here.

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 7: Don't Look  


* * *

**

Ash and Misty waved bye to Brock as they exited the Pokémon Center, having decided to take a walk together. It was such a rare opportunity that they could spend some quality time alone with each other. They enjoyed it immensely; secretly, of course. There was no reason to reveal their REAL reason for taking a private stroll.

The pair, having decided to just wander through the plains near the town where they were staying, was silent. Neither could think of anything particular to talk about, but also, they didn't mind; they were perfectly content with simply walking with each other.

The shadows of clouds occasionally covered the field as they walked through. That's all they were doing. Just walking. A few Pidgey flew overhead, chirping under the warmth of the afternoon sun. A small breeze kicked up, sending a comfortable coolness through the air.

Many minutes still passed, but still, the only sound to be heard was the crunching of their shoes against the dirt. Misty's hands were clasped together behind her back, while Ash's were resting behind his head. Yep, calm day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash gazed over at the redhead. Some weeks ago, a girl had tried to go on a date with him. Misty suddenly became strangely defensive, as they debated on why the trainer should or shouldn't go. Said argument soon shifted to the girls themselves, and hair eventually popped up. Misty had been sharply ridiculed for how she'd worn her hair, causing the water trainer to go on a rampage.

Since then, she'd kept her hair down, hoping it would prove more flattering, as well as exude a more girly aura.

And it worked.

As Misty's eyes glided sideways, she noticed, for the briefest of moments, Ash's gaze on her. Immediately, he shifted away, trying to hide that he'd been looking. This surprised the girl. It wasn't something Ash normally did. Still, it made her smile to know Ash was noticing her. Heck, whenever Ash did ANYTHING that made her feel appreciated, her heart swelled; she was mega crushing on him, after all.

And he was crushing on her, too. He had tried to hide it, but Ash was horrible at keeping things to himself. And the knowledge of Ash's feelings for her excited her. She no longer had to worry about whether or not he liked her back.

In her thoughts, her gaze had shifted forward once more, leaving Ash out of her line of sight. Stealthily, her eyes once again turned to look at the raven-haired boy. Again, he was looking at her. She had to fight the urge to blush; it was somewhat embarrassing for her.

His arms growing tired from pillowing his head, Ash let them hang at his sides, leaving them to swing back and forth. On occasion, he could swear Misty's gaze was moving toward him, so he would move his attention forward again. He'd be embarrassed if she caught him staring.

He had to admit; Misty looked really pretty. Her body had begun to push her clothes outward, and even he wasn't blind enough not to notice. And he also wasn't unaware of the effects her body's transformation had on his own. A previously humiliating encounter had made Brock aware of Ash's "enlightenment", and the older boy had reassured him that it was healthy.

Whatever the case, he knew he was attracted to her. A lot. And he wanted to tell her. But he was nervous. These were feelings of something more than friendship. What if she didn't feel the same way? What would happen? His hands fidgeted at his sides, thinking more than he should have.

He didn't have to worry, though. His eyes turned to Misty once more. Already he could feel himself calming down.

For the third time, Misty caught Ash looking at her. At this point, she was frustrated. Why wasn't he saying or doing anything? Well…then again, she was doing the same thing. But he was a guy! He was supposed to do these things first! It was a rule!

Well, this time, she wouldn't be so sneaky in catching him. She turned to look at him. He blushed. She blushed. Then he turned his head away.

Despite the weirdness of it all, Misty found herself smiling. Ash was such a cutie at times. Made her want to hold his hand-

She blinked. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Her gaze moved down to his hand. It swung innocently, carelessly. She wanted to hold it, but Ash would just keep turning away. However, she just smiled more.

Attempting to cool his head, Ash breathed in slowly, and breathed out even slower. She'd caught him. Now what?

Suddenly feeling crazy, his gaze, once again, moved to her. She was looking off into the distances of the field, admiring the beauty. However…her hand, the one next to him, was open, facing him. He was confused, and when he looked at her face, she was smiling at him. Her cerulean eyes sparkled gleefully, making Ash go red once more. She closed them with a happier smile, before turning away again. Her hand remained.

Finally, Ash's mind clicked. It was so simple what she was thinking, even HE could figure it out.

Don't look.

Grinning cheerily, Ash looked away. His hand reached to where hers was, and took it in his own.

And the two smiled happily, their fingers intertwined with each other.

**xxxxx**

If you didn't notice, I tried to make the pic match up with the fic in all aspects; length, simplicity, etc. Hope you like it.

So yeah, it wasn't meant to be a humongously long story, but nonetheless, I think it was pretty awesome! Leave a review! They make me want to write! See you next story!


	8. Poke: In The Dark

**Okay, so I got this idea after I saw this picture of Ash and Misty. Well…I guess, technically, I DIDN'T see them, but you can tell it's them. And I was like, "OMG, SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" So I wrote it. I think it's one of my best one-shots in terms of cuteness. =D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the picture displayed in the link.

This chapter's link: http:(two slashes)fc03(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)fs39(slash)f(slash)2008(slash)331(slash)a(slash)2(slash)love_ash_misty_by_Athanwar(dot)jpg

I don't own the picture displayed in the above link. All rights and ownership belong to athanwar. I don't claim ownership in any way, nor am I making any monetary profit from displaying it here. Used with permission.

* * *

The Story Behind The Picture  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Story 8: In the Dark

* * *

**

A painful accident, a slip, and old, rusty door hinges.

An odd collection of things, but such were the sources of Ash and Misty's current predicament. A late night stroll on Ash's part had led him to discover Misty sitting alone in the lobby. She had claimed to be thinking to herself, though she wouldn't confess what the topic of her nocturnal contemplation was. Rather than prod her about it, Ash had joined her, and the two had spent time conversing with each other. In that span of time, they'd come to realize how rare it was for them to be alone like that, where they could share secrets they would otherwise keep private. They found themselves liking it _much_ more than people who were just "friends" would, but being as stubborn as they were, they were less than anxious to share that bit of information. Even so, they confided in each other caringly, relishing in the serenity of a moment in which they were unsure they'd be able to share again anytime soon.

Of course, they knew sleep was a necessity for their health, so eventually, they'd begun heading to their rooms to sleep. At one point, however, their eyes had met, and a silent message had been clearly sent, telling each other that they wanted that connection again. In their walk, they were slightly oblivious to what rooms they were passing, and as such believed that they were at Misty's room. Feeling gentlemanly, Ash offered to open her door for her. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying enough attention to his actions. As a result, he found the door slamming into his bare foot as he swung it open. His hand shot to his mouth as he yelped painfully. His other hand grasped his foot as he brought it up, hopping up and down to keep his balance. Misty moved to his side, helping to make sure he didn't fall. Unfortunately, she got to him moments too late, as he slowly began falling towards the inside of the room, which was in fact a closet. A slip of feet and an accidental grasping of the doorknob found Ash and Misty locked inside, as the door had jammed.

Currently, Ash was tending to his wound, a small bruise on the side of his foot. Misty was sitting beside him, not uttering a word. Due to a lack of a light bulb, it was far too dark to make out anything. Their shoulders brushed against each other, which was the only indication that they were next to each other. Their first idea had been to pound the door and call for help, but they deemed it a bad idea to wake the entire center. At this point, they figured just waiting until morning was the simplest solution, even if it meant sleeping in an old closet.

"Is your foot feeling any better, Ash?" Misty asked, concerned for the boy at her side.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just a little sore." Ash smiled at her, momentarily forgetting that she was unable to see it. He heard her shuffle next to him, her hip pressing against him. Tender warmth grew in his cheeks at their closeness.

"Where does it hurt?" He heard her ask. Her hand rested on his ankle, although it was the wrong foot.

He chuckled. "The side of my foot." He felt her move to the spot, gently rubbing it. "Wrong foot, Misty." He heard her make a noise of embarrassment, making him chuckle once more. He decided to aid her by directing her hand to the correct spot, taking a hold of it. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he savored the softness of her skin. Slowly, he placed her hand on the sore area, though he was hesitant to release his hold. Eventually, he had to, lest he tempt her suspicion.

A different air surrounded them as Misty nursed his aching foot. They knew what it was, and it stirred furious blushes in their cheeks. Regardless…they enjoyed it, and they knew the other enjoyed it as well. Misty scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Ash nuzzled his cheek into her hair, taking in the soft scent. It sent a shiver through his body, making him grin.

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"My foot feels better now."

"Oh, okay."

Her voice was littered with bubbly light-heartedness as she ceased her ministrations. She placed her hands on her lap, her legs bent and laying horizontally on the ground. It was still much too dark to see anything, so physical contact was their only indication of where their bodies where. For minutes, the closet was silent, leaving the two to their own thoughts. It was a comfortable quiet, as they sat together. Of course, they preferred to say "cuddled", though not out loud.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The boy rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes to relax. His dark blindness didn't change in the least, but it was more calming. "About what we were talking about in the lobby."

"What about it?" The girl asked next to him.

"You said that you always know when you REALLY like someone, 'cause you like liking them." Ash knew Misty was grinning, whether or not he could see it.

"And after that, you said you knew you liked someone." Misty replied, inching closer to him.

Ash nodded to himself. "I do."

He heard Misty giggle. He liked when she giggled. Made her seem more girlish, he'd thought to himself. In thinking that, he'd taken the first step in acknowledging that Misty was a _girl_, not just his best friend. He'd thought about it for a long time, before coming to the conclusion that he was indeed crushing on her. He didn't freak out upon reaching the realization; he'd simply went along with his feelings, and over time, they'd grown. He now found red cheeks to be his latest fashion statement, as many blushes had graced his face during his travels with her.

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Misty shifted nervously next to him, twiddling her thumbs together. "Yeah."

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, who is it?"

Misty laughed joyfully, loving his touch. "Well, he's a Pokémon Trainer. He's really dense, and always gets overconfident, but he's sweet, and always cares about his Pokémon and his friends. He's my best friend in the whole world, and…he's sitting right next to me."

Ash blinked. "But, Misty…it's just me and you in here."

Misty giggled once more. "I know."

Ash then got the idea, and grinned goofily. He closed his eyes, chuckling out of humbled happiness. She'd basically admitted to liking him, and he was sure she knew he liked her back. The atmosphere of the room warmed, as Ash couldn't remove the smirk from his face.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hold my hand?"

A gentle smile graced Ash's lips as he laughed lightly. Her voice was adorable, and the tiniest hints of meekness were in her voice. His hand found her bare shoulder, and he slowly descended down, making sure to take in the smoothness of her skin. He felt her shiver at his touch, his fingertips gently grazing her elbow as he moved further. He reached her wrist, where his fingers marched into her palm, which was facing upwards. Lovingly, his fingers intertwined with hers, taking a firm hold on her hand. The girl cuddled deeper into him, her heart bouncing wistfully.

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hair smells nice."

The redhead laughed, shifting her head into a more comfortable on his shoulder. Ash was such a sweetheart, whether or not he knew it. And in a way, she liked that he wasn't aware of just how sweet he could be. Complimenting the smell of her hair was such an adorable comment. Or maybe it was because it was Ash saying it that made it so special. She inhaled softly as a cheery blush took its place next to her grin.

Peacefully, the two allowed the dark silence to surround them, leaning on each other as the atmosphere to adapted to their feelings. Emotions similar to the ones they experienced in the lobby returned to them, as they were calm and still. No words were spoken; none were needed.

With darkness around them, they weren't even able to tell if they were looking at each other. However, something in their pounding hearts assured them that their eyes were meeting. Ash jumped, startled, as he felt something touch his cheek. Misty's hand. He relaxed slightly, but his heart was still racing radically. He heard a shifting, and felt Misty's body turn, and he sensed the girl was facing her body towards him. He did the same, sitting on his feet. Ash heard Misty shuffle gently, and for a moment, they lost physical contact. Then, he felt a great weight sit on his lap, and two kneeling legs stationed themselves at the side of his legs. Next, a pair of arms snaked around his neck, and there was something pressing against his chest. Well, two things, really, and Ash felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Gulping lightly, he inhaled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He felt something soft come in contact with his nose, and it only took him two seconds to realize it was the tip of her nose. Their intimacy sent his heart soaring speedily. He shivered, holding Misty for support, as he felt he would fly away without her grip. He felt her adjust herself on him, and he smirked.

"Comfy?"

"You're a good seat."

He laughed, as did she, at…well, they weren't sure. But it felt like the right thing to do. They felt incredibly comfortable with each other in that moment. No worries about battles, or owed bikes, or Team Rocket, or anything. It was just them, alone.

And they loved it.

"You know…I like you a lot, Ash."

The comment seemed to come out of nowhere, and it struck Ash like lightning. He blinked, realizing how hard his heart was pounding. He felt his face blush, and if he had access to his hands, he would have rubbed the back of his head bashfully. He wracked his brain, trying to think of the right thing to say in response. Of course, he wasn't known for his wit, so he made do with the first comment that exited his mouth. "I like you a lot, too."

He couldn't see her reaction, but he felt her body shift bashfully. Gingerly, her nose shifted, turning sideways. His eyes pouted, wondering what she was going to do. It was too dark to make anything out, so had no idea what to expect.

It was then that he felt a pair of lips press against his own.

Now, not expecting such an affectionate action, Ash figured he'd pass out, or be too shocked to do anything in response. In reality, his hold on her increased, and he pushed into the kiss, savoring the taste of her lips. There was something intoxicating about her, as his hands lightly tickled the skin above the back of her waist.

Misty. Misty. Misty.

Her name rang through his head, as if it was hypnotizing itself into his brain. This girl, this special person that meant the world to him. In that moment, he experienced what it meant to feel, see, and think nothing but one person.

Misty, his best friend.

Misty, his mentor.

Misty, the girl to give him his first kiss.

Misty, the girl he loved…

**xxxxx**

Alright, people, it looks like another winner, eh? Hope you liked it! See ya soon! REVIEW!!!


End file.
